Where the Sidewalk Ends
by Northern One
Summary: Girl gets heart broken...guy gets heart broken...girl goes into other world and falls for the heart broken boy? I don't think so.
1. Broken Hearts know no boundaries

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter One: Broken hearts know no boundaries.

* * *

There were several things wrong with her, if you ever had the chance to ask her. Her eyes are to wide set, her nose it too big, her lips are too thin, and her arms are as weak as chicken bones. But then again, everyone is there own worst critic.

As she stared into the mirror over her bathroom sink, like always, she began to pick at her facial features with fury. That hateful, discriminatory voice in her head swelling up for another round of Make Fun of Me like the Other kids do.

"No, you can't have a perfectly slanted nose...you have to have that stupid bump from when you broke it when you were six. Those thin, ugly lips. Those hideous brown eyes that are almost meters across your face" she spoke out loud to herself as if another person was speaking to her.

Eventually, as the comments went thin, she finished up her game and started to get changed for school. She pulled on the plain, white golf shirt her school mandated along with the maroon and grey pleated kilt since it was sunny outside. She attended Notre Dame, an all girls catholic private school for the rich and well off. She pulled her long, curly brown hair into a floppy bun at the back of her head and pulled on some black and purple gingham knee socks. Fishing her black ballet flats out of her closet, she ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and headed off to school.

"Kristen? Kristen Phoenix?" a plain Jane teacher asked from her plain, standard pine desk at the front of the room. Everything about Notre Dame Academy was plain, right down to the lockers, which were a plain beige. A few seconds after the bell rang, she ran into class and plopped herself down on her desk chair, which was in the back of the class room.

"Present!" she said cheerfully, her voice perky and happy. Some of the girls in her class giggled and glanced back at her, throwing her pitiful glances of hate and loathing. Looks like some of the other girls share in Kristen's game.

Kristen, by definition of her whole senior class, was a nerd. A dork. A bookworm. A geek. If her black, square framed glasses didn't give off that impression, her heavy backpack full of binders and text books would have. All the signs that screamed nerd.

"She's such a weirdo...her boyfriend just dumped her because she wouldn't even have sex with him!" a blonde, preppy girl with hot pink hair ties holding her strawberry blonde hair in perfect pigtails whispered to her other friends. A giggle was unanimous and Kristen felt her rosy cheeks from running to school get even redder.

Unfortunately, what the girl had said was true. Her boyfriend, if that is even the right word for him, had recently dumped her because she wasn't willing to have sex with her. A) Since she had only been dating him for almost 2 weeks and b) she was saving that right for someone she actually loved. And he had called her ugly infront of her face. But she had felt very strongly about him because he was her first boyfriend and they did have a very good relationship despite everything. She might have had a broken heart, but she sure didn't show it.

She wasn't that unfortunate looking though. She had big, brown eyes and wavy brown hair that was often slung back in the typical bun it was in at the moment. Every time she wore her hair down, it got frizzy and ugly and it never worked, no matter what gel or mousse she used. The thin lens of her black square glasses covered her bright eyes and her skin was olive toned and smooth, with no pimples or blemishes on the horizon. If it's one thing she loved about herself, it was her flawless skin.

"She's such a freak!" another girl whispered to her friend. Giggles erupted again since the girl had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Kristen shuddered; she hated that word.

"Better a freak then a whore" she whispered to herself as she opened her History textbook as instructed by the teacher. She opened to a page about World War Two and let her school day begin.

--

"What's the matter with you? Are you sick?" a young, preteen looking boy asked with a heavy British accent. He was wearing a flashy looking gold crown on his dark brown hair and his dark eyes were bearing intently down on an older looking boy with sandy brown hair who's head was in his hands. The younger boy was wearing a black satin outfit that looked like it belonged in the pre-Medieval Times where everything was very renaissance.

"Shut up Edmund" the boy growled in reply, his accent present as well, running one of his hands through his crown free head. This boy was wearing navy blue satin and was in a similar outfit to the other boy's. His face was towards the ground and his tanned, rough hands were holding his head in place.

"It's about Isabel. She broke up with him a few days ago and he still hasn't gotten over her" a pretty, teenager girl replied as she entered the large bedroom in which the two boys had been talking in. She had long, dark, dark brown hair that was currently tied up in a knot and pale blue eyes that were astonishingly bright.

"Susan" the boy with the sandy brown hair groaned, looking up at his sister. The boy had amazingly soft features, with pale pink lips and aquamarine eyes. His expression was harmless and kind, yet you could tell he had the capacity of fierceness and anger also.

"This? Your like this because of a...a girl?" Edmund, the younger looking boy with the dark hair asked flabbergasted, his expression shocked with flicks of disgust.

"I really liked her! But then she dumped me for Prince Whatshisface down south" the older looking boy complained to his two siblings. He was very handsome and friendly looking and with the deepness of his eyes, you could almost search his soul.

"You've gone soft…I'm telling you" Edmund complained as a young looking girl with shoulder length, curly brown hair entered the room. She had bright blue eyes and an exciting and adventurous look on her face.

"I just talked to Aslan…we're getting a new visitor tomorrow! She'll be a queen also" the little girl said excitedly, her voice squeaking in delight. She looked at her three other siblings expectantly, waiting for their reaction.

"Perfect. Not only am I getting over Isabel, I have to be all Kingly and show this new visitor around! Just perfect" Peter said bitterly as he got up. He went over to his window and looked out into the horizon of Narnia. Everything he saw, every tree and lake, belonged to him and his three siblings. He was King Peter, the Magnificent. But right now he felt like his old self, the way he used to feel back in the real world. He felt down and low and angry at Aslan for bringing a vistor when he needed all that pressure the least. _The balls…the initiations…Isabel…oh lord. Of course she's going to be invited to everything_, he said to himself. He groaned and heard a door shut, telling him his family was gone. He needed to be alone right now, to get over Isabel. He had loved her so much and then she called it off because she "found someone else". He was a 17 year old that was love sick that needed something to get his mind off of Isabel.

Little did he know, that something was on it's way.

**((Author's Note: You know what to do fools. Read and Review it))**


	2. Golden Crowns and Contact Lens

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Two: Golden Crowns and Contact Lens

* * *

"Look, honey I just think they will help bring out your eyes and besides, those glasses aren't very flattering," her mother said as she ate a bowl of Cheerios and a green apple for breakfast.

Kristen's life was far from perfect. Her nose was slanted, her eyes were to wide set, her lips were too thin and she had black, square frame glasses that looked like they belonged on the face of an emo-goth-punk kid. Wasn't exactly royalty, but she wasn't exactly hopeless. Her teeth were ever so slightly crooked and she had her first orthodontist appointment in a few days in which she would get her braces on to correct her "Over, under and cross bite" according to her dentist.

"Mom I don't want contact lens. They will just hurt my eyes. You know how dry they are…the optometrist said something about scratching my coreano or something like that last time remember?" she whined as her mother pulled her almost empty bowl out of her hands and threw her apple core into the garbage. Her mother's curly, frizzy brown hair was slung into a low hanging braid that went down to her back and she was wearing sweats and a paint splattered t-shirt. _And the kids at school wonder why I'm such an outcast,_ Kristen thought to herself as her mother pushed a small box towards her across the counter.

"Just try them, ok honey? Now get to school," her mother said dismissively as she pushed Kristen off of her chair and towards the door. A baby started crying in the background and her mother scampered off, leaving Kristen to her own devices.

Like always, Kristen was wearing her pleated skirt and white golf shirt and her black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a long French braid, which was rather messy, and her glasses, like always, were resting against the bump on her nose, propping the lens right infront of her eyes. _Nerd. Dork. Geek. Bookworm, _She thought to herself as she reflected her image in the hallway mirror. Everyday, before she left, she peaked into the mirror, hoping the reflection would not be as hopeless as it looks. But everyday, she was disappointed. Everyday, her image was just as hopeless and pathetic as it always was.

She started on down the sidewalk, beginning the short walk to school with her backpack trudging on her back. It was loaded full with University level high school courses for math, science, history and English. And her mother wondered why Kristen suffered from chronic back pain. ((**A/N-Don't we all!**)). The wind was warm and soothing, and the signs of spring were all around her. The trees were budding leaves, the tulips were already blooming and the grass was turning green again. But the concrete in which her feet walked on everyday remained the same. Solid, grey, and dirty. _At least something never change_, she said in her mind.

Her eyes remained focused on the sidewalk path she took to school everyday. 3 lefts, and right and she'll be there, and her school day would begin. Her browns searched the concrete, looking for any signs of difference. There was the gum, which she avoided to stop on everyday. There was the paw print in which she looked at every time she walked by. But as she looked for the large, black scuff mark on the first concrete slab after her second left turn, she found the concrete was rather clean and almost transparent. And as she took a step, expecting her foot to hit the ground as it always did, she found her foot falling all the way through, and before she could regain her balance, she fell forward, falling into the transparent slab of concrete with ease, disappearing from the world around her.

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Edmund whined, fixing the silver grown on top of her head for the fifty-second time. The four siblings were sitting in the Palace hall on their thrones, waiting anxiously (Well, 2 of them anyway) to hear news that their visitor had arrived. They were not sure where she would be arriving from, but Aslan had narrowed the possibilities into a few miles and so far, there had been no word of her arrival.

"This is so exciting!" Lucy exclaimed ecstatically, her childish, giggly voice exploding with excitement. Her eyes were full of adventure and joy as the possibilities of the new visitor danced in her head.

"Lucy now don't get your hopes up. We have no idea what this girl will look like. She could be 3 years old or 24 years old. Aslan didn't say, which makes me worry even more," Susan said, wringing her hands together, her pale blue eyes staring at the large, oak doors of the entrance into the hall. She tore her eyes off the doors for a second and looked to her siblings. On her left, Susan was bubbling with happiness at the anticipation of someone new coming to Narnia. On her right, Peter was sitting back in his chair, his head in his right hand, covering his eyes. Then beside Peter, Edmund was sitting there with no expression on his face, staring straight into space.

Right as Susan returned her eyes towards the doors, they swung open and a fury of people cascaded into the hall, hundreds if not thousands pouring into the huge, but empty hall. Peter and Edmund became attentive finally, as a friendly looking, but at the moment terrified, man with horse hooves instead of legs came walking towards them.

"Mr. Tumnus…" Peter started, his head towards the man but his eyes remained focused on the people now lining up excitedly against the hall walls.

"I know I know no visitors…but they were so scary and Aslan said it should be alright," the man replied, as he ran a hand through his curly, sandy brown hair nervously. At first sight, the man's head looked normal. But at close inspection, you could see two little horns coming out from the top of his forehead, coloured the same colour as his hair. He had big, sorrowful green eyes that were staring at King Peter, as if waiting for answer.

"I see. Well, it's not like we can send them out now," Peter said as his aquamarine eyes were brought to his sides to look at his siblings.

"Peter stop looking like someone's dying…this is suppose to be a happy time! We're getting a new Queen! I bet she'll be really pretty so many **she** can help you get over Isabel!" Lucy teased as she hopped off her throne, ran over to her older brother and jumped on his lap.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's silliness. He was still in his sad, mopey mood because of Isabel and the thought of the new Queen being pretty never even crossed his mind.

"Maybe…but I doubt it Lu," he started as he readjusted the delicate, golden crown that was sitting atop her short, curly brown hair. "It's going to take a bit more then a pretty girl to get me over Isabel. You'll understand what I mean one day," he said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. The little girl giggled and hugged her brother back, her short arms only being able to reach around half of his chest. She hopped off of him and the level of noise in the now jam-packed hall grew to a new level as Aslan and several of soldiers came walking briskly forward. The four siblings sat up straighter and as Aslan was infront of them, they all got up and went to him as he beckoned.

"Is she here yet?" Lucy asked excitedly before the lion could say anything. Aslan turned his head towards her and blinked his golden brown eyes at her excited face.

"Yes. She is here," the lion said simply as Lucy squealed in excitement. Aslan brought his eyes to Peter who was staring at the floor. He brought his eyes to the lion and then turned around, returning to his seat. He didn't need this. He didn't need any of this. In a time in which he only needed to be alone, Aslan had made the orders to bring a new visitor in. Peter couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards the lion.

Aslan, sensing Peter's emotions, walked towards the King and sat down infront of him. Peter's eyes remained focused on the armrest of his throne. He didn't want to speak to Aslan right now.

"You will…understand with time" Aslan said with his soulful yet scratchy voice. Peter's eyes flickered upwards and nodded towards the lion respectfully. Of course he would understand in time. He just didn't want to.

* * *

Kristen hit the ground with a thud. Her head hit the soft, mossy ground face forward and she heard a crack, her glasses breaking in half as she felt her nose break. IT started to gush blood and she groaned in pain from the impact. Her whole body was aching in pain and she was to deliriously injured to care where she was. She rolled over and pinched her now broken nose, which in doing so caused it to hurt even more. A few minutes later, after she had returned back to normal (except for her nose) she sat up straight and looked around. _What the hell? _She thought to herself as she looked around. She was in the middle of a lush forest, trees all around her. The evergreens and maple trees created a canopy so only little rays of sunshine came down to hit the ground. The forest floor was mossy and moist and little plants were sprouting upwards. It was summer here also, since the trees were lush with leaves and it was rather humid. Had she fallen straight through the earth? Had she fulfilled the childhood dream of children everywhere and gone straight through the earth to China?

"Aye! She's landed over here!" she heard a deep, masculine voice yell. Before she could react, men that where half men half horses had surrounded her, a pleasant look on all of their faces. She looked around, well aware that blood was still pouring down her face from her nose. _Ok maybe I blacked out. Maybe this isn't real,_ she thought as one of the half men helped her up. But by the touch of the man and the pain of her nose, it would be really weird if all of this wasn't real.

"Here's something for your nose" one of the men said as he handed her a cloth. The 5 horsemen were all still looking at her as she cautiously accepted the cloth and held it to her nose.

"Welcome Madame" one of them said as he bowed down to Kristen. The other 4 followed suit. They were all dressed in Medieval armour and had swords latched onto the sides of them. This was all starting to freak her out.

"Welcome? To where?" Kristen asked, her voice have muffled by the cloth. She could see surprisingly well, seeing as her glasses were broken, but as she tried to look deeper into the forest, everything went blurry and fuzzy. But as she remained focused on the things infront of her, she could see them fine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Welcome M'Dear, to Narnia"

((**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Next Chapter up soon. R&R))**


	3. Blood Loss and Blurry Vision

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Three: Blood Loss and Blurry Vision

Kristen blinked her brown eyes at the horseman infront of her. Narnia? What the hell was Narnia? She sure wasn't in Canada any more.

"Narnia? Where the hell is that?" Kristen asked as the horsemen whispered to each other. The head horseman whispered to his friend and then turned towards Kristen. With a small smile, the horseman bowed down, waiting.

"All that will be explained. But now, we must get to Cair Paravel, the Narnian Palace. Aslan is waiting," the horseman said. The 4 others began to gallop away, leaving Kristen and her bloody nose with the bowing horseman.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you," Kristen said blatantly as she threw the bloody rag that she had been pressing against her nose to the ground. Grabbing her backpack, she began walking slowly in the direction the horsemen had galloped off in. After a few steps, she succumbed to the pain of the impact she took when she first arrived in Narnia and stumbled to the floor, scrapping her knees on some sharp rocks on the forest floor. Her nose began bleeding again and she stayed on the floor, the rocks digging further into her knees. She tried to get up but couldn't because of the ache and pains she was feeling.

"Let me help you," the horseman said as he slowly walked towards her, helping her get onto his back. She tried to resist, her mother's teachings of never going with strangers filling her mind. But she was in so much pain and needed to get help. And the horseman seemed friendly enough. Finally, she sat on the horseman and he galloped off, Kristen's long brown braid trailing in the wind. Her eyes wandered down and she noticed a long, wide trail of blood down her shirt, her nose still bleeding. Opening up her backpack, she fished out her sweater and held it to her nose, _So it'll be even more crooked now then it was before. THAT'S FUDGING PERFECT!_, she thought to herself as the horseman hit a clearing. In the distance she saw a vast, large, jaw dropping grey what-looked-like-a-palace expanding over the cliff side. They galloped along the side of a huge, dark lake and as they grew closer to the palace, Kristen's stomach started to twist and turn. What had she gotten into?

"Welcome to Cair Paravel. Follow Mr. Tumnus into the hall and look for the lion, Aslan. He'll explain everything," the horseman said as Kristen dismounted. The palace entrance was littered with people, and turning to look at her. Usually, people looking at her would be odd but because her knees were pouring blood down her legs and her shirt was strained red, she wasn't a very pretty sight to see.

"Ah! Daughter of Eve I presume?" Mr Tumnus, the fawn, asked as the horseman galloped off.

"Say what?" Kristen asked as she removed her sweater off of her nose and then put it in her bag. Her nose was swollen, red, purple and puffy and had been pouring blood for about an hour. She needed a doctor, quick.

Mr. Tumnus laughed a hearty, well met laugh as he took her arm and began to lead her into the palace doors. The palace entrance was elaborate, gorgeous and amazing. Roman columns met with European statues in white marble and the doors were tall, dark oak and elaborately carved as if ivory was sprawling all over it. The man with horse feet, horns and ears (Which Kristen found sort of odd) helped her into the palace where instead of being greeted with a doctor, a shower and a bath, she was faced with thousands of people cheering and waving colourful flags at her. The crowd was deafening and Kristen felt as if she was about to pass out. The loss of blood, pain from the fall, and everyday exhaustion was getting to her head and Mr. Tumnus literally had to drag her towards the head of the hall. She began attentive again as a great, furry lion started towards them. As soon as it had reached them. Mr. Tumnus let go of her arm and bowed, before galloping off towards the front of the hall.

"Welcome Kristen, to Narnia. I am Aslan," the lion spoke to her as they continued towards the end of the hall. Kristen, stared at the lion for a few seconds. Did it just speak to her?

"Did you just speak to me or am I hallucinating?" Kristen asked the lion, not expecting an answer. She was just hallucinating. Of course the lion hadn't talked to her. That's impossible, right?

"Yes, I did. Please, let me introduce you to King Edmund, the Just," the lion said as they stopped at the head of the hall, the crowd silencing and then erupting in cheer for the King. Kristen could barely see the lion beside her, let alone the boy sitting on a throne over 30 paces away. But from what Kristen could make out, he was short, with dark hair and dark eyes. She smiled at him and then waited for the lion to speak again (She still couldn't believe it).

"King Peter, the Magnificent," the lion spoke again. The crowd cheered again and Kristen smiled at the King who was sitting next to the other one. From what Kristen could see he had light hair with either green or blue eyes, but she couldn't tell. The lion nudged her gently to her right and she faced two other people in thrones, both wearing dresses.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle," Aslan said as the crowd cheered again, almost on command. Kristen could see the girl was wearing a long, silvery dress and had medium length brown hair. She waved at Kristen and Kristen waved back, a smile on her face as well. Then, Kristen looked at the shortest one of them all who was wearing a black dress from what she could tell.

"The finally, Queen Lucy, the Valiant," he said as the little girl came over and threw her arms around Kristen, the girls head barely reaching Kristen's chest. Being born from parents that were both at least six feet, Kristen almost hit 5'10, even in her ballet flats. Kristen could see the little girl's face better now and she noticed that the girl's eyes were almost on fire from all the excitement. Queen Lucy had chin length, straight brown hair that had been flicked with gold from sun exposure. She had deep, ocean blue eyes and cute, small teeth that were shown from the huge smile she had on her face. Lucy had wrapped her arms around Kristen's middle and was holding her tightly.

"Welcome!" Lucy said excitedly, her voice childish and excited it. She finally loosened her grasp on Kristen and she turned to Aslan.

"Can I go heal here with my potion? She needs it for her nose and knees. She's rightly banged up mind you," Lucy said, her voice thick with a British accent. Aslan nodded as the crowd cheered again, the 4 kings and queens gathering around her. Just as she felt a steady body grab her arm to help her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stumbled due to weakness, falling backwards. She heard the thud of her head hitting the hard, cold stone floor and she blacked out, the world spinning around her and finally turning black.

Things were not looking too good for a future Queen of Narnia.

**((Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Keep it up!))**


	4. Expectations and Invitations

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Four: Expectations and Invitations

**((Strap in...this is going to be a long chapter))**

* * *

He never thought she'd be so average looking. After Lucy mentioned that the girl might get his mind off of Isabel, he was imagining a tall, gorgeous girl who would have taken his breath away by one glance of her brilliant green eyes. But when his eyes rested on the bloody, injured, average looking mess standing infront of him, he felt his hopes drop. _She's not that bad...what am I talking about. She's no Isabel. Isabel was gorgeous and she...she's just...barely even average_, he said to himself. With her now even more crooked nose **((A/N-No straight nose for Kristen electricxrain!))**, which was puffy, red, purple and was trickling blood down her face, she was quite a sight to see. He hated being so harsh about her looks, but at least he was being honest to himself. She wasn't at all what he expected.

Aslan took turns introducing the siblings and when the lion introduced Peter, he smiled weakly at the new girl and she returned it with a small, yet innocent smile. Something told him she couldn't see him very well anyways, seeing as she had been squinting. As Lucy ran forward and gave the girl a hug as soon as she had been introduced, Peter felt his instincts snap to attention. The girl was wobbling on her feet and her eyes were rolling all over the place, her head spinning around slowly. As the four siblings got up to greet the girl, Peter went to her arm and tried to steady her, but before he could she fainted, falling backwards and hitting her head on the floor with a thud. The crowd let out a collective gasp as several women shrieked and chaos exploded in the palace hall.

"Lucy, get your potion. The rest of you, take her to one of the guest rooms and lay her down. She needs her rest" Aslan said to Peter, Susan and Edmund as Lucy scamped out of the hall. Peter, being the strongest of the 3 other siblings, picked up the fallen and now unconscious girl with ease, her head gently resting on his chest as he began walking out of the hall, his two younger siblings at his side. People were shouting and screaming in fear, but the three of them kept their cool, knowing Lucy's potion would cure the girl back to perfect health. They left the hall and hung a left, going up a few flights of large, intimidating white marble stairs until they hit the fourth level. It had several rooms, some without doors, but Peter carried her to the end of the hallway, where two red oak guarded the entrance of what would be an extravagantly decorated room. Susan threw the doors open and revealed the mystery bedroom, which was just as lavish as anyone would have anticipated. Peter swiftly carried the girl over to the large, canopy bed and gently put her down on the plush red and gold blanket. The red satin canopy above the bed and gold satin that was wrapped along the delicately carved mahogany bed posts fluttered as Susan threw open the windows, a gust of wind entering the room. Peter sat down beside the girl and leaned over her, propping the pillows up behind her head. Her eyes flickered.

* * *

Her nose was unbearably painful. Her knees were starting to sting. Her head was still dizzy and shaky from her fall on the marble floor. She was a walking advertisement for the Band-Aid brand. She felt a cold breeze wash over her face and someone's hand brush against her face. Her eyes flickered awake and saw a sandy brown hair, aquamarine eyed boy leaning over her, but as soon as their eyes met he retracted, and his face became blurry. Everything was blurry.

"Your awake" a female voice said as one of the Queens, the older one Susan, drew closer to Kristen and looked at her. There were only three people in the room, not including Kristen. Susan, Edmund, and the sandy hair boy who's name she couldn't remember.

"You took a rather nasty spill there. Lucy's gone to go get her potion to heal all your cuts and bruises. What happened to your nose?" Susan said as she nudge Peter off of the bed and sat down beside Kristen.

"It broken when I face planted in the ground when I landed. I broke my glasses as well so I can't see" Kristen replied as she rubbed her eyes and gingerly felt her nose. It was swollen still, but the bleeding had stopped. She saw the outline of the taller, sandy haired boy go to the window, turning his back on Kristen. Edmund handed Susan Kristen's bag and she set it down beside her.

"Do you have another pair in here" Susan asked Kristen, nudging the bag towards the injured girl. Reluctantly, Kristen groaned and opened her bag, taking out a small box. She ripped open the box and found a figure eight plastic model and inside there were two, small, clear circles in what looked liked water. She was going to have to wear the stupid contact lens.

"I have no idea how to put these in so it might be a while" Kristen said, taking one of the lens on her finger. She tilted her head back and slowly placed the contact lens on her left eye, blinking a few times as it got into place. Everything on the left side of the room was now instantly clearer and hastily, she got the other lens and put it in her right eye, blinking as it readjusted itself. She looked around the room, astonished that everything was clear and that she could actually see.

"Can you see us?" Edmund asked, waving a hand infront of his face and holding up fingers with the other hand. He was standing next to one of the foot posts at the bottom of the bed and Kristen could now tell he had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, rosy cheeks and freckles that were faintly seen all across his face. He looked about 13 or 14 years old and he stood at about 5'7, so he was shorter then Kristen.

"Yes, finally. How long was I out?" she asked Susan, turning to get a better look at the eldest queen. Susan had long, wavy brown hair that was half up in a bun and half down, the waves gently playing on her shoulders. She had a long, oval face and pale, piercing blue eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul of anyone who dares to look through them. Susan smiled and looked at Peter, who was still staring out the window.

"Just a few minutes. Lucy's on her way so you will have the chance to rest as long as you like" Susan said warmly as a little girl bounded into the room, a satchel and flask held tightly in one of her little fists.

"Kristen Kristen!" the little girl shouted as she jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, Kristen, is that your name? Aslan never told us that...Kristen. I like it" Edmund said as he leaned against the post and smiled at Kristen. His smile was different then the others she had received that day. His was a genuine, I'm-glad-to-see-you smile. She smiled back and turned all of her attention towards the fidgety, young girl.

"Here, lie back and let me use my potion to help you" Lucy said as Kristen lay back against the pillows. Lucy fell to the side of Kristen's head and uncapped her flask, letting only one drop of the precious, red liquid fall between Kristen's lips. Immediately, Kristen felt her body starting to change. The pain from her nose stopped completely and her knees began to heal, and seconds later they returned to normal, not even a scar from the cuts she had developed on them. Her nose decreased in size, returned back to the normal, olive complexion it always was and any sign of bruising was erased from her face.

"All fix! Aslan needs to see us 4 to arrange some ball tonight so you should get some rest. There's some clothes and a hot shower waiting for you in the bathroom" Lucy said as she hopped off the king size bed. The four siblings retreated towards the door, Peter keeping his back turned to Kristen. They all left and Susan shut the oak doors, leaving Kristen to be alone. Finally, some down time.

The sheets were soft and warm, as she crawled underneath the plush duvet cover she had been lying on. Shutting her eyes, she fell asleep, catching what she thought was some well deserved rest.

She woke up what seemed minutes later, but it was actually hours seeing as the sun had gone down. She was still alone, and throwing back the bed covers she hopped out of the bed and into the bathroom, where she quickly undressed and turned on the water of her shower stall. After about a half hour of letting the warm water wash away any traces of the no dry blood (the potion hadn't gotten rid of that), she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, stepping back into the bedroom. This whole day had been one huge blur and Kristen, although everything seemed so real, was expecting to wake up any moment and be back at home, huddled under her own bed sheet covers. But Narnia was so real that Kristen was starting to believe that maybe, in some weird, parallel universe, she had actually transferred into another world through a sidewalk step.

She heard a knock on the door. Being only covered by a towel, she scampered into the bathroom, pulling on her bra and panties before putting on a dress similar to Susan and Lucy's that had been laid out for her. It was blue velvet and fit her perfectly, the arms of the dress ending with a dramatic arrow half way up the back of her hand. It had intricate beading and detailing, all in gold, and the back was lace up. She slipped on the pair of golden coloured, flat shoes that were laying on the floor where the dress had been before noticing how loose the dress hung on her. The dress wouldn't fit unless someone tied up the back for her so she went over to the door, threw it open and turned around, not even seeing who was calling for her.

"Give me a hand, would you?" she asked politely. A pair of rough hands brought the two pieces of black rope together and tightened the dress until she said stopped, in which the person finished the lace up with a pretty bow.

"Thanks so much...oh. Hello" Kristen said in an unintentional cold manner, turning around to see who it was. There stood the boy who she had first seen when she awoke after her fall, his turquoise eyes as vivid as she remembered them. He was about a foot taller then she was and had sandy brown hair that was almost long enough to be hanging infront of his eyes. A golden crown was on his head and a grim smile was placed upon his cute, perfect-shape-for-kissing lips. He was wearing black and purple Medieval style robes with a long, black cape cascading down his back. He looked down at her brown eyes and then looked away.

"I've come to fetch you...Lucy and Susan are waiting for you in the dressing room" he said, his voice thick with a British accent as well as husky and masculine. He looked about 18 years of age, a perfect fit to Kristen's 17.

"Oh...alright then. Thank you..." she said, waiting for him to fill in the blank. He backed out of the door, waiting for her to follow. And once she did, he shut the door and began down the hallway.

"Peter. Peter Pevensie" he said as he stopped the walk and held out a hand. Knowing well aware that he was royalty in Narnia, Kristen curtseyed infront of him, not exactly sure what she was doing. As she looked at his face, his expression turned to sour to amused and a half smile appeared on his lips.

"Nice try, but that wasn't right at all. What's your name?" he asked as they continued down the hallway, descending down one flight of stairs to the third level.

"Kristen. Kristen Phoenix" she said as they came to a room who doors were flung open. Inside, Susan and Lucy were tearing through piles of dresses, beautiful colours of silk and satin lying everywhere.

"Kristen! You look so much better! Come on, let's find something to wear" Lucy said, running over to Kristen, giving her a huge hug and then dragging her inside the room. Kristen laughed and then looked over her shoulder to Peter, who gave her a smile before disappearing down the hallway. She felt something inside of her flutter, doing a little dance in her stomach as he left from her sight. Returning her attention towards the two other girls, she joined them in their hunt for the perfect dress while Susan filled her in on the night's events.

"So the ball starts in about an hour. We have dinner and then the coronation ball and what not. It's really straight forward. Oh Lu, I think I found the dress you were looking for" The eldest Queen said, tossing a pale pink velvet dress at Lucy, who caught it in the air. The little girl ran to the bathroom and shut the door, excitingly pulling the dress on. A few seconds later she emerged from the bathroom, a pretty pale pink gown framing her 4'11 body.

"That's adorable. You look beautiful" Kristen said honestly as the little girl twirled around. It was true, Lucy did look fantastic in the dress. The neckline had some detailing in purple that looked like little rosebuds and ivory and the arms of the dress flowed gracefully outward at the elbows. It poofed out wards gently as it hit Lucy's waist and covered her feet so it would look like Lucy was gliding. It was a lovely dress for Lucy and complemented her well.

"Here, Susan. This dress will bring out those eyes of yours extremely well" Kristen said, looking at a forest green gown in her hands. Susan took it from her gently and ran into the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later dressed in the gown. What Kristen had said was right, Susan's eyes did become more prominent because of the forest green colour of the dress. It was a lovely, renaissance style dress that had a front lace up, a panel of a darker green providing the background for the cris-cross of the ropes. It also fit her amazingly well.

"Wow...thanks Kristen! Oh, here. This is perfect it'll look amazing on you" Susan said as she threw a sky blue dress at Kristen. Reluctantly, Kristen trudged past the two sisters and into the bathroom, where she pulled off her red dress and pulled on the blue one. It was a sky blue dress that although was made out of satin, had a lot of structure to it. It hung gently on her shoulders, daring to slip off but never actually falling. It went straight to the floor and fit her nicely, bringing out her curves wherever needed. As she examined the dress further, she noticed that a piece of dark blue sheer fabric with flowers, vines and roses sewn all over was placed over the sky blue satin material, creating a gorgeous offset in fabrics. The neckline came low, bur rounded before any serious skin could be shown. It was gorgeous.

She stepped out of the bathroom and the two girls squealed in delightment. The ball was going to start in 45 minutes and they still hadn't done hair or make up.

"That looks gorgeous! Ok, time to do hair. Me and Lucy want to do your hair, is that ok?" Susan asked as she and Lucy each grabbed one of Kristen's hands and dragged her into another room. They sat her down on a chair and went to work, going at her hair with some sort of gel like substance. In a matter of minutes, Kristen's soft curls went from frizzy and messy to sleek and defined. Her whole head was full of the soft, gentle brown waves and for once in her life, Kristen resisted the urge to throw it up into a pony tail. They then started doing their own hair, leaving Kristen alone. She looked at her face in the mirror, sad that it didn't compete with the rest of her outfit. She left the room silently and tip toed barefoot up the stairs back to her bedroom. Fishing out her make up bag, she took it back downstairs with her and entered the room again, both Susan and Lucy finishing up their hair. Susan's was up in a tightly wound bun, several pieces falling off in curls. Lucy's was in ringlets, the face framing ones were pulled back, obvious to make room for their crowns.

"What's all that on the table?" Susan asked as Kristen emptied the contents of her bag on the counter. Blushes, eyeshadows, eyeliners and lipglosses littered the table and she proceeded to sit each one of the sisters down to do their make up. In a matter of seconds, Susan went from looking like a princess to a real queen with some simple eyeliner and eyeshadow. For Lucy though, Kristen only gave her some lip balm because she was too young to be using anything other then that. The soft clatter of people entering and chatting filled the room and the three of them knew they had to go soon because the ball was starting and it would be un-proper for the two queens to be late.

As the two Queens bustled around getting ready, Kristen took some time to think about everything. She was in a strange land with half breed people. She had fallen through a sidewalk concrete block into Narnia. Could all this be real? Everything felt, smelt, looked and sounded real, and Kristen couldn't help but feel like maybe things weren't as crazy as they seemed. Maybe she had traveled into another world. Maybe Narnia wasn't just a figure of her imagination.

But between all that thought, Kristen took a few seconds to put on some mascara, black eyeliner, blush and lipgloss before slipping on the silver ballet flats Lucy threw at her. The least she could do was look presentable for the four siblings. It was a simple ball, probably to celebrate someone's birthday. They probably only invited her to be polite. It's not like she was going to be on public display or anything, right?

Oh how she would soon which that were true.

**((Author's Note: Long chapter with a lot, a lot of fluff I know. But things need to be established before I can get further into the plot. Thanks all the readers who reviewed my work. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing))**


	5. Blushes and Crushes

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Four: Blushes and Crushes

**((Thanks for all the avid readers! Makes me feel wanted!))**

* * *

"Come on, Come on, we're going to be late!" Susan said hastily, pushing Lucy and Kristen into the hallway. Music was now flowing gently upwards and the gentle murmur of polite conversation was mingling in the air. Before they started a descent down the stairs and into the hall, Susan had to attach their capes with the Narnia emblem on them, since it was always tradition. Kristen helped Susan put on a black cape with gold stitching over the back of her forest green dress, and while Susan attached a red cape to Kristen's back, Kristen put a purple one on Lucy's back. The three girls then scampered down the stairs, a nervous energy amongst the all. Balls, feasts, and dances all had some mysterious energy for girls. They always imagined something...magical happening. Susan had always secretly wished that somehow, she wouldn't be spending the night dancing with her cousin. She always wished some mysterious, charming, young man would come to ask her to dance **((Who doesn't?))**. Call it a girls prerogative but a ball was always the perfect occasion for something amazing to happen.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked Kristen excitedly as the three girls joined Peter and Edmund infront of the now closed oak doors to make their royal entrance. Lucy was now clasping Kristen's hand eagerly and as she moved to enter the hall, Lucy didn't let go.

"For what? Shouldn't I be going inside?" Kristen asked a bit confused now. She wasn't royalty. Why should she be making an entrance? Besides, she hated people staring at her. It was bad enough she got looked at weirdly at school, but she didn't need it now. She was in a mystical, mysterious land where animals talked. She didn't need to gain the title 'Basket case' quite yet.

"No silly! You're entering with us, as our **special** guest," the little Queen said excitedly, her face now oozing energy, a huge, childish smile plastered on her face. She had emphasized the eight word in her sentence and Kristen's confusion only grew. _Guest? Well duh Kristen, it's not like you invited yourself into Narnia,_ she thought in her head as she was lead to a place next to Susan, between the eldest Queen and Peter. She stole a glance to her right, where Peter was standing, and couldn't help but notice the pained and hurting expression on his face. He as about to enter into a room of people that bowed down in his presence. What did he have to be worried about.

She began to feel the nerves set in. What if she tripped? What if she stumbled and fell again? What if people threw something at her? Ok so her last thought was sort of farfetched, but anything could happen. She hated the fact that people were going to be looking at her, but she'd suck it up for one evening and then go on living her life in the shadows like she always did. A girl could have one night of fun, right?

Trumpets started blaring and slowly, the oak doors creaked open, a gentle round of applause greeting the four siblings, plus one. The four of them started down the purple carpet that had been layed out for them, Susan nudging Kristen and whispering "Get a move on it!" as Kristen stayed in her spot. She began to get warmer and felt her cheeks start to burn, but quickly joined the four in their walk. Her eyes remained focused on the floor, refusing to look up and greet the people of Narnia like the Pevensie family was doing. She didn't have an diplomatic responsibilities to up hold. She wasn't royalty. Yet.

They finally reached the head of the hall where 5 golden thrones had been placed behind a large, red mahogany table which was littered with beautiful, colourful roses. The whole hall had circular tables that fit 8 people at each, the place settings and flowers matching from table to table. Huge bouquets of white roses and lilies had been placed at the centre of each table, pink and red roses spread throughout to add contrast. As Kristen hurried off to find her seat at one of the circular tables, Lucy caught her hand and dragged her up to the head table and sat her down between Peter and Susan, who were waiting expectantly for her. _Oh what like I've done this before or something. My bad if I'm not accustom to the ways of the Narnia Royalty! What am I saying...I'm not accustom to the ways of ANY royalty! Just keep you cool...stay calm,_ Kristen said in her head as she smiled at Lucy and gracefully sat herself down in the throne, Susan smiling warming at her from her left. Kristen finally took a good look at the table and her jaw dropped. All the cutlery, all 3 forks, 3 knives, 3 spoons in total, were a beautiful gold. The plates were a gorgeous enamel white with gold detail around the edges. The cups or goblets as they'd call them were crystal with the Narnia emblem etched into them in gold.

When she finished admiring the table, she looked to her right where Peter was staring into the crowd of tables, his eyes focused on a gorgeous, platinum blonde girl who had a delicate, silver crown placed on her head. Her hair was straight and seemed to create a golden halo around her face, which was presently directed towards a handsome, dark haired young man across the table. It didn't take a genius to figure out the situation. Guy loves girl, Girl only likes guy. Girl moves on, guy gets heartbroken. Girl flirts with other guy, Guy gets heartbroken even more. Maybe Narnia wasn't as different from the real world after all.

"What's her name?" Kristen said to Peter politely as waiters with horse legs came out carrying platters of food. He finally brought his eyes off of the blonde beauty and looked at Kristen to his left, who was looking at him softly, her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. He couldn't lie. Why should he lie? Maybe if he talked the situation out with someone he didn't even know, things might not feel so bad.

"Isabel Evergreen. Princess of some province down south. Also, my ex-girlfriend," Peter said sternly, his voice showing no sign of weakness. Kristen was impressed. She nodded her head slowly and then looked forward, thanking the horse man waiter who was placing some sort of meat, mixed vegetable and a potato on her plate. The waiter smiled in return and walked off

"Usually when guys talk about their ex-girlfriends that they are still in love with their voiced go all shaky and unstable and weak. Sometimes they even cry. But you..nope. Your solid. You must like her a lot," Kristen said as she took her eyes off of Peter and dropped them to her plate, cutting up her food and starting to eat.

"Who said I still like her?" Peter said, is tone defensive and cautious. Had Lucy or Susan filled her in on everything that had happened? Or was this new girl just really good with relationships.

Kristen, her mouth full and not wanting to talk, looked over his shoulder and gave him a look that had I'm-not-as-stupid-as-I-look written all over it. He got the message and nodded.

"Any advice? Susan and Lucy aren't exactly experts at relationships," Peter asked as he began to cut up his food and eat. He stole a glance at Isabel, who was still flirting with the handsome guy across the table. His heart ached. How much he would give to be with her right now. Anything Kristen suggested would help. Anything was better then nothing.

Kristen swallowed and took a drink of whatever was in her glass. She thought about the situation.

"So you love her right?" she asked, gathering as much from him as she could. One of her waves went infront of her face and she tucked it behind her ear, turning to look at the King, trying to extract more from his body language then words. She had a way with relationships. Maybe it's because she had only ever been in a crappy one, but she still had incredible insight about boyfriends and girlfriends.

"I...I think so," he stuttered as he sipped his cup, turning to look at Kristen. She was still as average as he remembered her. Same, chocolate brown eyes. Same oval shaped face. Same pale pink lips. Same crooked nose. Her hair was down and looked really nice, the waves tumbling onto Kristen's shoulders. The dress she was wearing also complemented her really well. She was still no Isabel.

"If your hesitant about it, then it's a no. It's ok to have intense feelings about someone that aren't love. If it's meant to become that, it will in time," she said immediately after he finished talking. His words clearly showed that he wasn't in love with Isabel and his awkward body language told her that inside, he was trying to convince himself that he was to explain why he felt so horrible and lonely.

"It's ok to be heart broken. You don't have to be in love to feel the way you do. She's a gorgeous young lady. I'd be heartbroken to is she broke up with me," Kristen joked as she returned to her plate. Peter continued to look at her, even after her attention returned to her food. Was that all she was going to say. He adjusted the golden crown that was sitting on his head and took a hesitant sip from his glass. Should he just come right out and say he needed help?

"I'm not going to tell you to pull the whole I'm-going-to-hook-up-with-another-girl routine just to be her jealous because it's stupid, retarded and always ends up backfiring. I suggest letting her know that you still care about her, and be very careful on how you say it. Don't be blunt and come right out and say it. I know it's cheesy, but if it's meant to be, she'll come back to you," Kristen said as she stared at Isabel, who was now hard core flirting with the boy who was now sitting next to her. Their heads were close together and he was whispering things into her ear, as she let out little, girlish giggles. It was a sight to see and must have been heartbreaking for Peter to have to cope with.

Surprisingly, she was talking to him about relationships without any sort of yearning to him to lean over and kiss her. She was giving him legitimate, straight up, good to use relationship advice. It was also rather easy to talk to him as well, which she found surprising since she didn't even know anything about him but his name.

"I guess. Anything else?" he asked, absorbing the information like it was gold. Although what she said was so obvious and innocent, he had never even thought about telling her how he still felt. Maybe Kristen would make a good fit with the 4 Pevensie siblings.

"Never let her see you sweat. Pull it together every time you see her. You don't want her to know how on the inside your all torn and twisted. Girls like guys that are strong," she said as she brought her eyes off of Isabel and back to Peter. For the first time, she looked into his aquamarine eyes and found herself getting lost in their blueness. After a few seconds, she smiled and went back to eating, forcing herself to tear her eyes away. They ate in silence, and when dinner was over the fawn waiters galloped out and cleaned up the tables, before another set of waiters came out and actually removed them. The hall was now empty and ready for dancing, an orchestra starting to play an odd cross of classical with Narnia instruments strung throughout. Couples started dancing and of course, Isabel and her dreamboat clung to each other tightly as they swayed to the music. She glanced over to Peter and of course, he was staring right at the blonde bombshell. Her heart went out for him.

"Look maybe you'd be better if you moved on. She's obviously not that great of a person if she's doing all this, knowing fully well that you're still heartbroken," Kristen admitted as a handsome, 16 year old looking young man with light brown hair and brown eyes came to the table. Silently, Kristen and Peter watched him bow infront of Susan and ask her to dance with him. Kristen saw Susan giggle and then nod, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. She got up and walked around, joining the young man with her arm and they walked towards the dance floor, where he respectfully took her hand and waist. Kristen smiled. Then, looking down the table for Lucy, Kristen found her chair empty as the little girl ran just infront of the table and started dancing cheerfully with an adorable looking blonde boy, no older then Lucy was. She smiled again.

"Hey, Peter. Do you think that Alexa will say yes if I ask her to dance with me?" Edmund asked as he scooted over to his brother, the yong teenager's eyes focused on a pretty, short brown haired girl standing moodily in the corner.

"She'd be foolish not to," Kristen said, leaning over Peter to see the young King. Edmund smiled and nodded, mustering up the courage before getting out of his throne. He repositioned the crown on his head and walked over to the girl and soon enough, they were dancing slowly together on the dance floor. She smiled for the third time.

Peter turned to her and looked at her smiling face. Sure she wasn't exactly gorgeous and the only feelings he had towards her right now were friendly ones, but who said they couldn't dance together?

"Would you join me?" Peter asked politely as he stood up and bowed towards her. Kristen, a bit shocked, smiled and then looked at the dance floor, where Isabel was standing alone, waiting for her date to come back from the washroom. She felt torn. Dance with him or tell him now would be a good time to tell her how he feels.

"Maybe some other time. I think there is a girl out there who needs you more then I do," Kristen said as she softly jerked her head towards Isabel. Peter lifted his sandy brown haired head and looked at Isabel. He automatically knew what she meant and with a smile, he turned and started across the dance floor. Kristen watched as he cautiously went up to Isabel, and in a few seconds they had started dancing. She couldn't read lips, but he knew what he was saying. She felt something inside of her flicker as Isabel's date returned to the hall, making his way back to his date. She couldn't just sit here and watch Peter's chances go down the drain. As much as she had a crush on him and wanted him to be with her, she wasn't going to sabotage him being happy. If Isabel made Peter happy, she had no right to stop that from happening.

Hastily, she picked her dress up and clattered across the dance floor, catching Isabel's boytoy before he could see her dancing with Peter. She crowded his vision of Isabel and smiled a huge, fake smile at him.

"Dance with me?" she said as she looked up into his dark eyes with a puppy dog expression on his face. She knew she wasn't a beauty, but the sympathy act always got the handsome ones. He nodded politely and took her hand and waist as the two of them gently started swaying in the music. As they turned around, she cast a glance over her shoulder. She caught Peter's eyes and he looked confused at first. But after he saw who she was dancing with, he smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back.

Oh the things we do for love.

**((Author's Note- I knew I had about 4 of you believing I was going to go the typical Lets-Make-The-Ex-Girlfriend-Jealous-by-dating-me routine, right? I toyed with the idea, but I have a bigger plan for Kristen then that. Read and Review))**


	6. Liars, Cheats, and Fakes

The End of the Sidewalk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Six: Liars, Cheats and Fakes.

* * *

It was so easy. All it had taken was a little sweet talking and Isabel had almost fallen into his arms. He went up to her, his eyes met her green ones and he laid all the cards on the table.

"Look, I understand that things are over between us but I want you to know that I do still have very strong feelings for you and that…I might…might be in love with you" Peter stuttered, breaking Kristen's rules completely. He hadn't kept his cool; the shaky voice and hands gave that away. He didn't gently word his feelings; he just pulled them out of the blue. But still, when Isabel looked up at his face and began to dance with him, any thoughts of Kristen seemed to vanish away. Things had worked; he was now dancing with his ex-girlfriend and maybe if things worked out, they'd get back together. But Peter had always been known to be a dreamer. And right now he was doing exactly that.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Kristen dancing slowly with Isabel's dark haired date, a pained expression on her face. He could easily tell she wasn't enjoying her dancing partner, but when he caught her eyes, she smiled at him and he smiled back, genuinely happy that Kristen had done what she had done. Not to many girls he knew would have danced with a random stranger just so that he could have a few minutes with his ex-girlfriend.

"Look, Isabel, maybe if we talked things out and tried to make things work, we could—" Peter started as he held the gorgeous, thin, blonde in his strong arms. She stood at about 5'4, her head resting gently against his chest, but at the sound of her words, he felt her tense up and she pushed him away, averting her eyes from his.

"There's something you should know" Isabel started sternly. She looked around, noticing her date was dancing with an ugly, random girl she had never seen before. The girl was human. The only humans in Narnia were the Pevensie family. Even Isabel wasn't a human, she was a witch. But she needed to talk to Peter in private. There was something he deserved to know. She clamped her hand onto one of his wrists and dragged him outside to the Palace's rose garden and sat him down in a beautiful white gazebo.

"What is it?" Peter asked, his aquamarine eyes trying to look into her green ones. Her face was pointed downwards towards the concrete floor. She wouldn't be able to look at him when she said it.

"When we were dating…my father made me date you to get our district popularity. After news got out that we were a couple, money and items started pouring in and my dad made me keep on dating you" Isabel said in a rush. She started to shake.

Peter was confused. His heart was beating fast and his head was spinning. Things were in an upward spiral. Things had been so perfect between them. This couldn't be real.

"So you only dated me to get money and fame for your province?" he said quietly, repeating the basic fact of what she had just said. He was a quiet temper and never lashed out in public. But this was too much to bear. The girl which he thought he loved only used him because he was king.

Isabel sucked in a breath and nodded slowly. He had caught on.

"Yes" she finally answered; never imaging such a small word could cause so much pain.

"So you never loved me?"

"Y…n...no," she stuttered.

"So everything was a lie?"

"Pretty much"

"I…I almost lost my virginity to you! So the past few months have meant nothing? While I was love sick in this castle what, were you off with your prince in there?" Peter erupted quietly, making sure to keep his voice down. This was all too much to bear.

"Peter…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I never meant for this to happen…I never…I never thought it'd get this far" she whimpered, searching for an explanation for her coldness. She had never been a good kid growing up. She'd always broken the rules and she was still like that. Evil in all ways. But she had just broken and crushed the heart of the only guy to ever see past all the darkness in her. Peter, the only guy who had been able to look past her magic and evil, had been nothing but a publicity stunt. She might have been evil but this…this was just cold.

"Well it did. How…how could you? I introduced you to my family; let you stay at the palace. I thought…I had thought one day you'd be my Queen" he finished quietly, his voice dying out. He was strong, but even his emotional capacity had been overridden by all this. He couldn't believe that a girl who didn't even like him had played him for 5 months. If he could fall that easily for that scam, who's to say he wouldn't fall that easily for someone or something else? His head became swimming in What If's.

Tears were rolling silently down her cheeks and she made a last attempt to get his forgiveness. She lunged at him and roughly pressed her lips against his, holding them there for a lifeless, heartless, passionless kiss. She squeezed her green eyes together while he kept his open, staring at her eyelids for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Did you cheat on me?"

"W...what?" Isabel asked, dumbfounded.

"Did you cheat on me?" he asked slowly, sounding out each word. So she never loved him. Everything had been a lie. He could forgive a liar, he forgave liars everyday. But he hated cheaters.

Isabel looked into Peter's eyes. Should she tempt fate and lie? Dare she try and cover up the fact that Monday night she hooked up with her other boyfriend? Her evil nature stirred inside and she put on a fake, disgusted look. **((_Oh what a tangled web we weave/ when first we practice to deceive!_ Anyone ever seen The Perfect Man?))**.

"No! Heavens no! I was completely faithful" she protested, keeping her fake look on her face. Peter stared back at her intently and as she feared, he saw completely through her act. He scoffed at her and let out a low whistle, bringing his eyes off of hers and onto his shoes. She was as transparent as Saran Wrap.

"That would have worked. You're a good liar; you've had me going for about 6 months here. But even the best of liar's have to fall sometime. Have a nice life Isabel. It's been nice" Peter said honestly as he gave her a small smile and started out of the gazebo.

Peter was a King. If his golden crown wasn't sign enough, his diplomacy, self control and respect did. He was wise beyond his years and treated everyone with respect, even those who lied and cheated. As he walked away, his head filled with all the memories of Isabel and the wonderful times they had had together. The day they spent hiking in the forest and instead of turning back, slept by the lake side with a small fire. The night which they had spent out in the rose garden in which he was walking through kissing. Everywhere he looked, there was a memory of Isabel. Things were getting just a little to hard. A little to complicated. Even the strongest of men had to break sometimes. And this was Peter's time to break.

Inside, Kristen's eyes searched the dance floor for Isabel's long sheet of blonde hair. Did they do somewhere private? Where were they? As the waltz ended, Kristen thanked her raven haired partner and then picked her dress off the floor, shuffling out of the hall. As she looked up the sets of stairs on each side of the entrance, a flurry of blonde hair and green silk flew past her and into the hall, throwing herself into the arms of the dark haired prince. He consoled her and held her like a good man should and Kristen directed her eyes out to the rose garden, where sure enough she saw Peter sitting on one of the cold concrete benches. _Tears? Him sitting alone? Ugh. Things didn't turn out right, _she thought to herself as she sighed and made her way out to Peter. The least she could do was talk to him about it. Her dress gently swished as she walked and she sat herself down next to Peter and crossed her arms. He kept his head down and she noticed that silent tears were running down his face.

"Things didn't go to well?" she asked softly, not wanting to push too much. He was fragile and sensitive and she needed to respect that. Her brown eyes oozed sympathy, but she couldn't help but be sceptical. How could Peter, the High King of Narnia, have fallen so hard for a girl like Isabel? She knew hardly anything about the blonde bombshell, but when an ex-girlfriend publically hooks up with someone else a day after a relationship ended, Kristen's respect for that girl went out the window. What Isabel had done, how ever unintentional, was inconsiderate and Peter was better off.

"She used me…to get money and fame for her family" he said silently. His hands were shaking. His eyes were running out of tears. His head was spinning. He needed to pull things together. He was a King. King's don't cry.

"Say what? She used you?" Kristen said, not registering how high her voice was going. When girls acted catty and bitchy, she got mad. Very mad. If it was one thing she couldn't tolerate, it was when girls took their love for popularity and fame and interfered with other people's lives.

"Pretty much" Peter said as he wiped away his tears, regaining his composure. He sniffed and then sat up, wiping his eyes again. He had his moment. He cracked. He had broken down. But now it was time to be king again. After all, he would be initiating a new Queen into the Narnia government today. He had imagined this day for weeks if not months. But it had always involved a different Queen to be.

Kristen calmed her temper. She'd deal with Isabel later. Right now Peter needed someone to talk to. She rubbed his closest arm to her and smiled a reassuring smile. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled back.

"Everything will be alright" she said simply as she took her eyes off of him and looked down at his hands, which were clasping one red rose. He extended the flower out to her and smiled again as she took it and smelt it. Inside she swooned, letting her heart swell with the thoughts of her one day dating and even marrying Peter. She was getting ahead of herself but she didn't dare. She didn't even care if the rose meant nothing to Peter. A handsome young man had given her a rose. Why not let her imagination get the best of her?

Peter smiled at her. He was happy she had come here. He was happy she was soon going to be living with them. But still the feelings he had for her were only friendship and the rose had been an offering of thanks for being such a good friend. He barely knew her, but she had the works of being his best friend. He toyed with the idea of dating her, but he found himself comparing her to Isabel and Kristen had come up incredibly short. Her hair wasn't as nice. Her eyes were a plain brown compared to Isabel's fantastic green. She was strong and toned, while Isabel was girly and delicate. Kristen was…not Isabel.

And right now, what he wanted was the gorgeous, blonde haired, green eyed girl that was dancing happily in the hall with a handsome prince. All traces of remorse gone. Isabel had once again only put on a show. She was a liar. The tears she had shed for him were fake. She didn't feel bad about using him. She didn't feel like the bitch she was for having spent 6 months with someone she couldn't stand. She was a fake and a liar.

Now if only he could see that.

**((Author's Note: Once again, our pair of star cross'd lovers are just friends. Thanks for everyone's reviews. I'm planning some big things…big things…Keep on reviewing!)) **


	7. Introducing Queen Kristen

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Seven: Introducing Queen Kristen

* * *

**((Thank you so much for all the reviews, it really means a lot. It keeps me writing, even though I should be studying for my high school exams :p You guys rock))**

"Where is she? KRISTEN?" Susan shouted. The dance floor had been cleared off and quickly, chairs were put in neat rows across the hall, a golden throne sitting at the head of hall. A crown sat on a marble pedestal a few yards away, covered by red velvet. The 4 other thrones were placed behind it and Lucy, Susan and Edmund were already perched on their's, craning their necks to try and find Kristen. It was finally her time to shine.

The hall had changed drastically from the dance. There was now one thick strip of purple carpet in which Kristen would walk down. The entire party were sitting on individual chairs with plush fabrics and golden accents. The walls now had intricate details of former Narnia royalty. Everything was etched in gold, including the Narnia Emblem which was stenciled hugely on the ceiling. A beautiful crystal and gold chandelier hung from the ceiling as it cascaded light throughout the hall. There were huge bouquets of flowers all over the hall. Everyone was sitting intently in their seats whispering gently to each other. Everyone was itching with curiosity on who the new Queen would be.

Kristen kept on smelling her rose in the moonlight in the rose garden. Peter had stopped crying. Now, it was time to be a man. He for the first time was going to initiated someone into the Narnia Government. As Susan's voice floated out to them and she stood up to see what was up, Peter's mind started churning. Why was Kristen here? Aslan never explained his intentions, but then again he rarely does. Peter got up as well and followed the soon to be Queen out of the rose gardens and up the hall steps. Kristen began to get a little uneasy as she peered into the hall. Everyone was sitting on chairs. 3 out of the 4 Pevensie children were perched on thrones, one available for Peter. But there was a single golden throne placed infront and lower then the rest, a white marble pedestal sitting right beside it. Her heart started to be fast. Her head started to spin.

Looks like a future Queen of Narnia has some self-esteem issues.

Peter saw the throne and Susan's hasty look. In true gentlemen status, he bowed down to her and shakily she gave a curtsey back before taking his arm in her's. He lead her slowly down the hall as a light applause rounded for her. All this attention was making her nervous. No one had ever paid any attention to her back in her old life. Yet here, it was like she was the centre of the whole night. They walked slowly and Peter gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. It didn't help. They finally reached the end of the hallway and everyone sat down, Peter leading her to the throne slightly infront of the others. She sat down and he bowed again before going off to sit in his own throne. Her breathing settled and she regained her composure, knowing that if anything happened she had 4 of the coolest kids on the world there to help her out. She smiled graciously over her shoulder to Peter and saw a huge, yellow lion gently walk out from the shadows. The crowd let out a collective gasp before breaking out into another round of applause. The lion walked over to Kristen and smiled at her, as well as a lion could smile. She recognized the large cat from this morning, when she had first be brought into the hall. She had remembered that he talked, but maybe she had been hallucinating from everything.

"My friends, welcome to Cair Paravel. Tonight we are here to celebrate the introduction of a new member into the Narnia Royal Family. She is bright, she's witty, and she will nonetheless help Narnia in its desperate times when needed. Just like when the prophecy was fulfilled when our 4 royals arrived, it is a joyous occasion to be celebrating the coronation of a new member. Centaurs, Fawns, Witches, Dwarves and Elves, please help me in introducing Kristen Phoenix, Queen of Narnia," Aslan said finally. The crowd stood up again and applauded.

She was beginning to think she might have a heart problem. Her heart started to beat faster then it ever had before. What did the lion just say? Queen of Narnia? _Ok I did not sign up for this when I dropped in here! What the hell! I can't be Queen! I have to go to school tomorrow! Mom's probably looking for me right now!_ Then it hit her. No one had ever mentioned leaving. No one had said that it was even possible to leave. What if she couldn't leave? What if she was stuck here forever?

In the midst of all her thought, Peter rose from his throne and stood infront of her. He motioned for her to stand and her throne was pulled back, aligned with the other's.

"Please kneel," he asked as Mr. Tumnus the fawn scampered over and brought him a long, silver sword sheathed in a green leather case. Kristen obliged to the request and kneeled down on one knee. She had no idea what she was doing. But some how, even though she hardly knew Peter, she believed that he'd never do anything to hurt her. Why would he anyways? She hadn't done anything to him. She shakily bent down on one knee but kept her eyes up, not taking them off the sword. Peter pulled it out of it's casing and it glistened in the light as people in the crowd gasped. He gave her a reassuring nod before speaking.

"Kristen Phoenix. I hereby recognize you," he started, lifting the sword and gently tapping it on her right shoulder. He brought the sword down and finished, his blue eyes flickering for a second on her brown ones. He noticed they were full of fear and at the same time full of excitement. She was scared yet anxious; petrified but lively. He smiled at her.

"As Queen Kristen. Queen of all of Narnia," he finished as he brought the sword up and gently tapped her left shoulder. A round of applause rang out again and Peter tucked his sword away, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and got up, following him back to their thrones which were sitting next to each other. He let go of her hand once she was sitting down and went to the pedestal, taking in his hand the contents of what was under the red velvet. He sat back down with it in his hand and waited for Aslan to speak.

"My friends, I give you the Royal family. To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant,." Aslan spoke. Lucy hopped out of her throne and curtseyed for the crowed, waving a few times before sitting back down again. The onlookers applauded loudly for her, her adorable childish face painted over with excitement. She loved being Queen Lucy.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just," Aslan said as the crowd applauded loudly again, Edmund getting up and bowing just low enough that his crowd wouldn't fall off. He smiled and sat back down, turning all of his attention back to Aslan, the talking lion.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," Aslan said again. On cue, the crowd applauded and Susan got out of her throne, curtseying once and then sitting back down. She loved being Queen, but didn't like the attention that went along with it.

"To the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent," Aslan spoke as this time the crowd gave an even bigger applause. Peter waved from his seat but stayed in his throne, his eyes flickering from the crowd to Kristen who was applauding politely from her throne right next to him. She still looked very shaken up.

"And finally, to the strong wind that goes north, south, east and west, Queen Kristen the Brilliant," Aslan said finally. Kristen was too shocked by everything to be hit even more by his words. _Queen Kristen the Brilliant. I like the sound of that,_ she said to herself, letting herself toy with the idea of actually staying and being Queen. Deep down she knew that she'd have to go back tomorrow. But why not play along and see how things fan out, right?

The crowd gave her a standing ovation out of politeness and Peter got up, the red velvet clothed item in his hand. He pulled the fabric away and revealed a gorgeous silver crown that was made up of several pieces of silver pulled together to look methodical like the wind. The crown was small yet gorgeous, blue and white diamonds encrusted throughout the silver masterpiece. It was amazing.

"May I?" Peter said as he held the crown out to her. She was still in too much of a daze to care what he was talking about as she nodded lazily, looking up at his face. He smiled down at her and gently took the crown, placing it delicately on her head. It was a perfect fit.

"Perfect," he said finally as he stepped back and took a good look at the crown. It made her face seem brighter and Kristen seemed to be sitting with a different sort of 'oophm' now. His blue eyes looked at her brown ones for a few seconds as he bowed to her, walking over and then sitting down next to her in his throne.

Everything was a whirl wind. She brushed some of her waves out of her face and took a deep breath. She was Queen. She was Queen of a country that she'd never been to before. She had a gorgeous crown sitting on her head. She was Queen Kristen the Brilliant. Not Kristen the dork. Not Kristen the geek. Not Kristen the bookworm. She finally meant something. But she had to go back home. She had to go back to Canada and explain to her mother where she had been all day. She couldn't stay in Narnia. She had obligations and things she had to do back home. There's no way she could stay, right?

Wrong.

**((Author's Note: I dreaded writing this chapter because I knew it would be sort of boring. In the next 3 chapters Kristen's reasons on coming to Narnia will become more clear and we will finally learn why Aslan brought her there. Thanks for everything. Read and Review))**


	8. Responsibilities and Hostilities

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Eight: Responsibilities and Hostilities

* * *

**((Thanks again! I want to hit 40 reviews for this chapter so...everyone review that reads it! This is going to be an interesting chapter, guaranteed!))**

Everything was still a blur when the ball rapped up. Attendants at the ball had come up to congratulate her and give her their best wishes. Even Isabel had come up and given her an extra big, extra long hug, her bright green eyes often flickering to the beautiful crown on Kristen's head. It didn't take someone intelligent to see that Isabel was completely jealous of her. But then again, she was Queen Kristen the Brilliant.

After everyone had said goodbye and the hall was clean, the 5 royals of Narnia trudged up the stairs 4 levels and into their respective bedrooms, each door shutting as the owner entered. Kristen had the longest walk to the end of the hallway and as she turned to shut her door, she saw Peter looking out his door and down the hallways towards her. He smiled. She smiled back. They some how shared a mutual understand of each other after only one day. He had her back when she needed him. She had his when he needed her. No strings attached. She had helped him out with Isabel, something that not even his two sisters could have done. She sympathized with him when she turned out to be an ass, and she kept everything quiet. A friend doesn't get much better then that.

He smiled again and shut his door, changing into his sleeping clothing and sliding himself into his bed. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. The ball, Isabel, and getting a new Queen had worn him out and he needed some well deserved rest. He said his prayers and blew out his night candle, a dark silence washing over the entire room. He looked at the door one more time and then shut his turquoise eyes, falling under sleep's spell in a matter of seconds.

Down the hall, the situation was a different story. Kristen had carefully taken off her dress, placed her crown in jewellery cabinet and put on a sleeping gown that she had found in the closet. She pulled herself back into her unmade bed from her afternoon nap and blew out her candle, the room falling under darkness. She was drained. She'd fallen into a mystical world. She'd broken her nose. She's screwed up her knees. She'd been declared Queen of a nation she didn't even know existed. Yet she couldn't fall asleep.

_I can't stay. I have to go home...go back to school, go to work. I have responsibilities. How do I get out of here? What if I can't get out of here? _she thought as she fidgeted in her bed. Minutes passed and she still couldn't fall asleep. She stayed in her bed, staring out the window into the quiet, peaceful surroundings of Narnia. _Maybe what I need is some fresh air,_ she said in her head as she threw her covers back and grabbed a bathrobe. Pulling it on and tying a knot around her waist, she tip toed out of her bedroom and quietly shut the door. She walked silently down the hallway, straight to the stairs. But instead of going down she turned away from the stairs and walked to a set of clear, glass doors. She opened them up and stepped out onto the cool, slate tiles of the outside balcony floor. The warm, yet cool breeze of the spring/summer transition gently greeted her face and she took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the great outdoors. She rested her elbows on the pretty marble boundary ledge and looked out into Narnia. As far as she could see, nature was a dominant feature. No massive, mega-size malls. No 32 story apartment buildings. No subdivisions. Narnia wasn't like that, maybe because it was about 100 years behind the real world or maybe because the residents like it the way it was. No one was bothered by the fact that everything was cooked by fire. No one was angry that their houses had to be lit by candles. Everything was perfect.

Huge, tall trees sheltered the ground below and the moonlight was reflected by the huge, dark, still lake. The lake was so still and the reflection so perfect that some people wouldn't be able to tell which one was real and which one was the reflection. She heard some crickets chirp and she took another deep breath. This what she loved. This is what she wanted to be surrounded by. This is where she wanted to live.

"Perfect isn't it?" a voice said as another figure entered the balcony. Kristen looked over her shoulder and was greeted by a sleepy looking Peter, who had a black robe tied around him with black matching slippers on his feet. He walked over next to her and rested his elbows on the ledge as he looked out into the horizon. **((A/N -Don't worry, this is not going to be a cheesy love scene. I repeat, no cheesy love scene))**

"Why are you up?" Kristen asked as they both continued to look into the wilderness. She heard his deep breaths and turned to look at him, his face still pointed towards the trees.

"You woke me up when you closed you door. And my bedroom has a window that was open so I heard you breathing. I'm a very picky sleeper" he explained as he let out a laugh as he finished his sentence. He sensed her eyes on him and he turned to look at her, a smug smile on his lips. They locked eyes for a few seconds and then Kristen looked away, a small smile playing on her lips. Half her face was lit by the moonlight while the other half was in shadows and he carefully studied her, making notes of her behaviour.

"Well sorry for that. I just have a lot on my mind" she said simply as her eyes focussed on the forest clad scene infront of her. Her head was a mumble jumble of thoughts. Should she stay? Should she go? What will happen if she does either?

"Such as?" Peter asked again, his eyes carefully tracing the outline of her face. He noticed the slightest of a bump on her nose. He noticed that he lips were thin. He noticed that in the moonlight, her eyes seemed a greenish tint. He noticed that her eyes shined in the moonlight and twinkled when she looked at the moon.

"How am I suppose to go home? I have to go home don't I? I mean people will notice if I'm gone. But at the same time...this is what I love. The wilderness, the outdoors. How can I leave a world in which everything is perfect?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. She continued to stare into the horizon, her eyes now focused on the moon. It was large and full, and even with the naked eye the large craters could be seen. Disrupting her focus was a laugh, which cut through the silence like a knife. Her head whipped to the side and Peter remained laughing, a happy go lucky smile on his face. He looked at her, visibly amused. Obviously this girl knew nothing about Narnia.

"Kristen, it's not like humans drop into Narnia everyday and we make them Queen. You're here for a purpose, as are Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I. Aslan brought us here because he needed us here. You're here for a reason, not just because you stumbled across this place. If that's how it was, humans would be everywhere in Narnia. But us 5 are the only humans in this place" Peter explained, his accent thick on the words Queen, Narnia and reason. His eyes sparkled and he smiled at her, cocking his head to the side.

Kristen raised an eyebrow. Call her a skeptic, but she hardly thought she had any purpose here. If she didn't have a purpose on earth, who said she'd have one here?

"The great lion brought me here to serve a purpose? Ok Peter. Whatever makes you sleep at night" Kristen said as she laughed and looked into the lake. She knew he was looking at her and it was making her nervous. He was a handsome, strong, heart throb worthy teenager, while she was a tall, strong, intelligent but average looking, with no outstanding facial features to attractive the attention of others. She hated having such low self esteem, but when you are raised in a society where if you weren't popular you were an outcast, you couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did.

"Ok, be a skeptic. But you won't be leaving here until your purpose is fulfilled. Once Aslan's reason for bringing you here is through, you'll go home. And your life will be exactly where you left it, not a second forward or after" Peter explained as he continued to look at her. He found this all too familiar. Peter had been just as sceptical as she was when Aslan first explained things to him. But eventually he accepted things and he knew Kristen would eventually too. It would just take some time.

Kristen turned and faced him, examining his eyes and facial features for any obvious signs that he was bullshitting her. But from what she saw, he was being honest, although the smug smile on his face didn't seem that way. After a few seconds she tore her eyes away and laughed, staring back into the forest. Seconds later, faint sparks flew up in the distant, distant horizon, hundreds of miles away. They caught her eye and she focused in on them, her expression turning from humorous to serious. Who was sending up sparks and why?

Another set of sparks when up and she nudged Peter's arm, pointing in the direction of the light. Without a word he followed the direction of her eyes and seconds later, more sparks went up. She felt him freeze.

"Go wake the others" he ordered, looking at her. His facial features were so hard they could have been set in stone. His eyes were steely and his mouth was set in a grim expression. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

She obliged and quickly ran out of the balcony, running through the hallway and waking up the 3 other Pevensie children. One by one they lazily exited their rooms, rubbing their eyes and stumbling as they followed Kristen.

"Kristen, what's going on! Aslan?" Edmund asked as he stopped rubbing his eyes. Kristen turned around and found the great lion walking down the hallway aside of Peter, who still was looking fierce. Everyone seemed to forget the sleepiness they had been suffering from and looked at the lion. They finally reached each other and the all huddled in, waiting to hear what the devil was going on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep but I was just inform on something that I think we should discuss" the lion spoke slowly. Kristen tiptoed over to a candle and lit it, bringing it back to the huddle, light now reflecting off of everyone's faces. Susan looked scared. Lucy looked ready. Peter looked fierce. Edmund looked determined. Kristen looked bamboozled. Did the sparks mean something bad? They were just sparks...how bad could they be?

"Minutes ago 3 sets of red, blue and green sparks were sent up in the Western Wood" Aslan said finally. Lucy gasped, Susan sucked in a breath, Edmund let out a cry and Peter stayed silent. There was obviously much more to the sparks then Kristen had previously perceived.

"He can't be back, can he?" Susan asked breathlessly to the lion. Kristen's eyes played table tennis, flickering from Susan to the lion, then to Lucy, then to Peter, and then to Edmund, the whole cycle starting over again. What was going on? She stayed silently, hoping as more information was divulged the situation would become clearer.

"I'm not sure. Baldur's followers have dark, dark magic. I've never heard of anyone awaking the dead but I wouldn't underestimate him. You all know how evil he can be" Aslan replied as Susan sunk to the floor. She crossed her legs and held her head in her hands, staring furiously at the candle which was placed on the floor.

"What should we do?" Edmund asked, his dark eyes baring intently into the lion. Aslan seemed to be searching for words and then finally he replied.

"He's at least 4 days from here if he's on the move. At dawn, we'll prepare an army and move west, towards them. We don't want them getting any closer to the palace. I've alerted the guards already and by morning we should be ready to set out," Aslan explained as the Pevensie siblings all nodded in comprehension. Army? Baldur? What was going on?

"Some one care to explain?" Kristen interrupted as she looked expectantly at Aslan. She still found it confusing that a lion could talk, but then again she had fallen through a sidewalk stone to an imaginary world. Narnia was far from average.

"Baldur is in short, an evil, evil wizard. For the past few years he's frequently tried to attack the palace but he's never succeeded. At the last attack Susan hit him with 3 arrows and from what everyone knew he had died. But Red, Blue and Green sparks is his sign, his mark. They are always sent up before one of his battles" Aslan said quickly and hastily. He was growing as panicky as a lion could and he sat down, his front legs still perched up. Peter had fallen to one of his knees, Edmund was sitting crossed legged and Lucy was resting against Susan's shoulder. Kristen was the only one left standing.

"Ok, but I don't—" Kristen started. Things weren't clicking. Why couldn't they just send an army and hope for the best? Why did they (namely she) have to get invovled?

"Kristen. Does it not all fit now? Do you not understand your purpose now?" Peter interrupted her rudely, speaking up finally. Her brown eyes tore off of Aslan and pierced into Peter's. She glared at him expectantly. Why was she here?

He sighed and his expression softened, his eyes dropping to the floor and then back up to her's. They had regained their natural warmness and he gave her a sorrowful, weak look. Finally he spoke.

"You're here because of him. You're here to help us defeat him, once and for all"

Of course she was.

**((Author's Note- See I told you. No cheesy love scene. I'm against cheesy love scenes. If I ever write a cheesy love scene, you all have the right to internet slap me. Anyways, fun chapter. Major things a head. Someone PM-ed me and said I should have this huge battle and Kristen should save Peter's life. Hello can you say cliche? I liked the battle part obviously. But that's not how things are going to go down. Read and Review!))**


	9. Family Matters

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Nine: Family Matters

**((Thanks for the 40 reviews! I'm going for 45 on this one. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and a bigger thanks to those who read this often! You guys keep me writing!))**

* * *

Although Aslan had told them to go and get some rest after he explained the whole plan, the 4 Pevensie's plus Kristen knew sleeping after finding all that information out was not an option. They all went into their respective bedrooms but after a few minutes, of contemplation and silence, they slowly gathered outside in the hallway.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kristen asked as she emerged from her bedroom. She had laid down in bed and then tossed and turned before getting up and going to check on the rest of them. She wasn't surprised to find them all huddled outside of Peter's door, Edmund quietly knocking on it. He couldn't be asleep. After finding out you were about to go into battle, it was hard to think of anything but that. The 3 of them turned to her and nodded grimly as Peter opened his door, his face returning back to its usual softness and compassion at the sight of his siblings

Lucy ran over to her and tightly hugged her around her hips, the youngster's eyes shut as tight as her arms were wrapped around Kristen. Kristen playfully picked Lucy up and swung her around a few times in the air, her childish giggles cutting through the silence like the knife. They all laughed at Lucy's high pitched squeal before entering into Peter's bedroom. They lit some candles and then gathered on the bed, which was larger then your averaged size. For the first few nights that the Pevensie kids spent in Narnia, they had slept in the same bed out of fear that they'd wake up and someone would be gone. But as they grew more independent and left Peter's room, he'd never bothered to separate the two king sized beds that they had pushed together. They all took their spots on the bed, sitting upright so that their backs rested against the oak backboard of Peter's oak canopy bed. From left to right they sat Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Kristen. She shuffled forward and sat at the foot of the bed to look at them individually.

"You guys scared?" she asked quietly, biting her lip in nervousness. They all gazed at her with the same expression, that had mixed feelings of 'Hell No' and 'Hell yes. She laughed and then blew some of her hair out of her eyes. She glanced at her fingernails and then looked back up at them.

"I still don't get it...all of this. Narnia. How am I suppose to help you guys defeat this evil-bad guy? I don't know how to use a sword or a bow and arrow" she complained quietly as the sky lightened. The sun was coming up and their adventure would soon begin. Unfortunately.

"But you know how to use your brain. If we're going to finish him off once and for all it's going to take more then swords and arrows Kristen. We need you" Edmund said plainly as his eyes stooped. Kristen smiled and then shuffled back to the end of the bed and one by one, the younger Pevensie's fell asleep, leaving only Peter and Kristen awake. Susan's head softly hit Kristen's shoulder as the Queen fell asleep and she smiled. Kristen already loved everything about this family. Their attitudes, their closeness, their honesty. And they loved everything about her too.

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow?" Kristen whispered across the bed to the eldest King, as he sat at the foot of the bed facing his family. He was the eldest and had the most responsibility of all of them and he couldn't help but believe that maybe, this would be the battle that would tear his family apart. His family was all he had. The 3 other children that made up the Pevensie family was all he had ever known. And he wasn't about to loose all that to some stupid, evil wizard from the west. Not when he had one of the smartest individuals on his side.

"We'll head off and face him. Straight up battle. No beating around the bush" he explained as he slide over the feat of his siblings to sit infront of Kristen. She was now the eldest Queen and they had to plan things out so that tomorrow they had everything synchronised and there would be no fanatical search for the two of them. She might be new in the country, but she had a shit load of responsibilities to up hold in about 10 hours.

Kristen cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the handsome King who was now sitting almost directly infront of her. As she heard the game plan, she couldn't help but pick out it's flaws. Maybe that's what she was here for.

"That has so many loopholes. What if his army is bigger and we get exterminated? What if we get there and it's this huge ginormous battle we can't win?" Kristen asked quietly, keeping her voice down in hopes of keeping the 3 kids in their slumber. She looked at the other Pevensie's and then brought her eyes back to Peter, who was biting his lip. His blue eyes seemed darker in the soft candle light as he stared at the bed sheets. He brought his eyes up and they glistened the reflection of the candles flames. He looked into her eyes softly and shrugged.

"Got any better ideas?" he asked as he got up and went to his window. The sky was light now and almost pink, the sun dawning in almost 2 hours. Kristen slowly slid out form Susan's shoulder and let her head rest against the headboard as Kristen went to join Peter by the window. A cool morning breeze played into the room and Kristen pulled her robe closer to her as she stood beside Peter as they looked out of the window. The horizon was still and perfect. It was hard to imagine that in 24 hours, things could be dramatically different.

"Well...he's supposedly dead right? So he's had to been in hiding for a while. He probably doesn't know that Narnia got a new Queen this week" she suggested as her mind thought back to 1970 history class in Canada. Igor Gucheko or something like that one day walked out of the Russian Embassy in Ottawa (The country's capital) and confessed to a Russian spy ring in the Canadian Government. If the Russian's could infiltrate the Canadians, she could infiltrate Baldur, whoever he was.

"He probably doesn't know, but where are you going with this?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder. The window frame wasn't that wide so they both looked outwards, their shoulders gently touching each other. A bird chirped in the wilderness and it drew Kristen's eyes out. She examined the forest once again, and her plan came together.

"Humans are VERY rare in Narnia right? So if Baldur sees me stumbling around in the forest he'd want me right? So why don't we do that? I'll infiltrate his camp and then the night of the attack I'll give you guys the heads up and we'll crush them" she said quietly but excitedly as she turned to face Peter. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement as her plan played out in her mind. It would be her time to shine.

"Kristen no. Aslan would never allow it. You're a Queen! Not bait to draw out an evil figure" Peter complained loudly. His voice caused Lucy to stir in her sleep and to speak more frankly they left the room and went to the balcony in which they had talked on during the early morning before everything started. So much had changed in so little time.

"What's the worst that could happen? I get killed?" she replied frankly as Peter shut the balcony doors. He walked over to her and faced her dead on, a stern but gentle look on his face. He looked down at her stubborn face and she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh that's the understatement of the year!" he said as he threw his hands up. There was no way the newest member of the Narnia Royal family was going to use herself as bait. It was ridiculous, silly and had the potential for so many things to go wrong. He turned around and sighed, before turning back to look at her.

"Look, Kristen" He said as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He needed her to hear this all, and to make sure she did he held her in place. The touch of his hands on her shoulders made her shiver, ever so slightly.

"I can't let you do that. To many things could go wrong and Aslan would never approve of it" he said as he looked directly into her brown eyes. He couldn't help but recognize how resilient she looked at almost 4 O'clock in the morning. Her eyes were as bright as they always were and her face showed no signs of stopping it's optimism. She smiled genuinely and then took his hands off of her, holding his strong, rough hands between her gentle ones. She nodded her head up and down before speaking.

"Maybe not, but it's worth a try isn't it? I'm here for a purpose right? I'm not going to let this chance of actually meaning something be normal. I'm not going to fight with a sword. I'm here for a much, bigger reason than fighting some evil bad guy. I'm here to finish off the evil bad guy, and I'm not going to do it normally. It's like this is some fairy tale or something. Girl falls into mysterious land and has to fight a battle. Well I'm not going to be a Cinderella. I'm going to do this and I'm going to do it as best as I can. And not even the cutest King of Narnia is going to stop me" she said as she smirked up at him, finishing off her almost-sounding-like-a-monologue speech. He looked down at her a smiled as she released his hands. He admired her courage. He admired her bravery. He admired her brain. He admired her boldness.

"I'm not going to be able to fight with you on this one, am I?" he asked as she walked over the edge and rested her elbows on it, breathing in the crisp, morning air. She laughed, her voice echoing through the forest and turned around to face him. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at her wishfully. He had a lopsided smile playing on his lips and his eyes looked at her face.

She laughed again and looked around, searching for her words.

"Not a chance"

**((Author's Note: I was thinking about it and I realized how cliched this all would be. So I'm shaking things up, however slight the changes might be. Things won't be easy for Kristen, I'll guarantee that. I wanted to establish a little connect between our star cross'd pair so this was their chapter, no matter how fluffy it is. Thanks for everyone's reviews!))**


	10. Patience is a Virtue

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Ten: Patience is a Virtue

* * *

"That's a horrible idea. I refuse to allow it" Aslan said to the two elder royals. Peter and Kristen hurried down to the hall to find him to discuss the plans for the battle, but as soon as Kristen had mentioned her plan to infiltrate Baldur's camp, Aslan had tensed up and refused to listen to anything else she had to say.

"Told you so" Peter whispered to her as he crossed his arms and gave her an amused smile. He admired her bravery, but maybe she wasn't as smart as they all thought. Did she honestly think that they were about to just let her stumble out of camp and into the enemies arms?

"Oh shut it, would ya?" she sniped back at him sarcastically as she punched his shoulder with a playful sort of hardness. He laughed once and then his attention focused back on Aslan, who was looking at them happily.

"Look it's a magnificent idea. He won't kill me because he'd know you would want me. I'm willing to take this risk and what other purpose am I going to serve? I can't learn to fight in the next 6 hours" she complained to the lion as she slumped to the floor. She crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest and scowled at the lion. She was annoyed that her chance to shine was ruined. This was her battle; she was brought into Narnia to defeat this wizard. Why couldn't they just do it her way?

In her mind the plan was fool proof; Get into their camp, become buddies with Baldur, sabotage their plans. Straightforward and quite inventive, at least she thought so. She glared into the lion's eyes and saw Peter's leg fold as he came down to level with her. He looked at her scowling face and then looked up at Aslan.

"You had to bring a stubborn one didn't you?" he asked sarcastically as Kristen let out a muffled laugh. Her face had broken its harshness and returned to its kindness. She looked at Peter's smiling face and her lips curved upwards into a small smile. He had a way with words.

"Everything will be fine, you just have to have a little patience," the King explained as he looked up at Aslan. Instead he saw the lion retreating out of the hallway and down the hall, leaving the two of them to talk. Kristen's face returned to a scowl at his last word. Patience. She hated that word. She was completely impatient and hated waiting for things to play out. Why wait for her destiny to come to her when she can go out and get it herself?

Standing up, she brushed her robe smooth, waiting for Peter to join her back at their usual level. He stood up to and she nodded at him before starting to leave the hall, her bare feet softly stepping silently on the marble floor. He grabbed her hand and she turned around to face him. His hands were rough and callused, obviously from years of hard work. Her own were soft and gentle, a complete opposite of his. Her eyes found his and he looked at her determinedly.

"Promise me you will stay here. Promise me you won't leave," he asked quietly as for the first time his eyes remained on her's. He didn't flicker his blue eyes off of her brown ones. They stayed locked on her's as he waited for an answer. The sun was growing closer to the horizon and the sky was lighter now, a pinkly glow cascading into the hall through it's many windows. He looked at her with a hopeful yet painful expression on his face. He needed for her to promise her that. Her stubbornness knew no boundaries and he was well aware of that. He wanted to hear her say she wouldn't leave. He needed her to say she wouldn't leave.

"I promise"

* * *

She was a coward. A liar. A fake. She hated the fact that she'd lied to him, but she had to do whatever was necessary to keep them safe. Her plan would work, she knew it would. It had to work. There were no variables in the equation. She'd get there, she'd be captured and she'd sabotage him. Maybe once things were over, he'd forgive her.

She pulled on the change of human clothes she had in her backpack when she first landed. A pair of jeans and a black sweater with some skateboarding company on it as well as a pair of black running shoes made her look completely human. In her backpack was her wallet, a bottle of water and some food since she had no idea how quickly the enemy would find her. She'd have to make her escape soon, since the army would be forming at the end of the hour. She went over to her west-facing window (on the same side of the palace as the balcony was) where her bed sheets had been tied together to make a long rope which end 4 levels below her at the ground. It was a long way down and she wasn't a big fan of heights, but she needed to get down there. Everything went silent as she placed 4 envelops on her bed, each one neatly addressed to one of the Pevensie kids. Each of the same said vaguely the same thing; I'm sorry I abandoned you but I'll see you in a few weeks, maybe even days.

Creeping over to her window, she pulled her backpack on and grabbed onto her bed sheet rope, gently sliding herself down it and in a few seconds, her feet hit the ground. Regaining her self-control, she started walking towards the forest, which started about 300 yards from where she had been standing. She walked quickly through the clearing, not wanting to be seen by anyone. As soon as she hit the forest, she looked back at Cair Paravel. Her eyes found Peter's open bedroom window, which was thankfully empty. She looked up at it for a few seconds, thoughts forming in her head. Should she go back? Could she go back? Gathering her courage she took in a breath and found her words.

"Forgive me Peter," she whispered into the silence of the wilderness.

Finally she took her eyes off of the window and looked into the forest, taking another breath before starting her journey inwards. Her stomach began doing summersaults as the silence and uncertainty of the forest surrounded her, yet she continued. It was going to take a lot more then stillness and insecurity to stop her from going through with her plan. She had to do this, because there was no turning back now.

"Kristen? Kristen" he called out loud through her bedroom door. Peter was standing with his ear pressed against the door, searching for any sound of movement. He knocked for the forth time and then he sighed annoyingly. He hated playing games.

"I'm coming in" he announced as he turned the knob and slowly opened the door, waiting for her shrieks of retaliation and protest. When no sound erupted, he opened the door widely and looked in fully. The window was open and the canopy of the bed was flapping in the wind. His eyes went to the unclothed bed and to the 4 envelopes on it. His head started to pound as the cogs in his head started to churn. He already had an idea of what she had done, but as he hurried to the window and saw the rope of white linen cascading all the way down to the ground, he received his reassurance. She had run away.

He swore to himself as his eyes raced around the room, his mind racing faster as he thought of ways he could stop her. His aquamarine's found the letters on the bed and he ran over, finding his and tearing it open hastily.

_Dear Peter,_

_I know you'll probably never forgive me for doing what I have done, but I want you to know that I needed to do this. As much as you might hate me right now, I know that if you were in my position you would do the same thing. You all have become my family since I came here and although it was only a day ago, I've grown so close to all of you. If you had the chance to protect your family you'd take it to, and this one is mine. I'll send word through the trees (Lucy told me all about them yesterday) when he is going to attack so keep the army ready. Things will be fine. I'm truly sorry I lied to you. I never imagined that it would come to this but it has. Please don't try and find me. Keep Susan, Lucy and Edmund safe and give them their letters. Tell them I love them and that I know they'll get through this. Stay strong King Peter. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Love_

_Kristen_

His eyes hastily read over every word and as the letter ended, he threw the paper to the floor and sat down, holding his head in his hands as he planned his next move. He wanted to be mad at her for disobeying Aslan and lying to her, but he knew that if he was her he'd have done the same thing. He regretted admitting it to himself, but he knew that if had the chance to protect his family, he'd take it without a doubt.

Maybe they aren't so different after all.

**((Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. There's not much I can say about this chapter because it's sort of self explanatory. I know many people are thinking that the romance between Kristen and Peter will end up clichéd so all I can say is that it won't. I can guarantee that things will NOT be predictable. What will happen? Just wait and see. Review it, k?)) **


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Eleven: Trouble in Paradise

**((Wow Ialmost got 10 reviews on chapter 10! Was it really that good? Hmm...well thanks for everyone who's reviewed! I'm off for the next 3 days so expect at least one chapter each day! I'm a loser with nothing else to do :P! Thanks again))**

* * *

As the sun finally rose on Narnia, rays of sun began to pour through the openings of the forest canopy. She had already ventured about 5 miles inland since she left and her breathing was slowly getting faster. Reality was finally starting to sink in and all of her surroundings were making her head start to swirl. She was in the middle of an enchanted forest, alone, wandering around with no idea where she was headed. She tried to take deep breaths but they always came out short and quick, as if she was gasping. She sat down at the base of a huge oak tree and closed her eyes shut, forgetting what was around her and what she was doing. After a few minutes her breathing became normal again and her heart beat returned to its regular schedule. Her throat was dry and scratchy so she pulled off her backpack and took a small sip of water, a ration plan of food in her head saying that she could only have 3 sips a day to make it last at least a week. As she returned to her normal self she stood up and looked around, a huge beam of sunlight falling down through the trees onto her. She squinted and shielded her eyes as she looked up, a sound of a snapping twig causing her head to crack back into place. Her eyes flickered from place to place as her heart started up again? Was it Baldur? Had they found her already? She started to panic as she realized she was so close to the palace but after a few seconds a brown and white fluffy rabbit scurried out from one of the trees and across the forest floor. Her breathing eased.

"Get a hold of yourself Kristen" she murmured as she threw her backpack back onto her shoulders and looked around. The clearest path was heading west to she took it, following a path of bumps and little sprouting plans. Everything was going well until mid-day, when the sun started to heat the floor of the forest. It was humid and stuffy and she was finding it hard to breathe. Yet she continued on, taking off her sweater and tying it around her waist. Her feet hiked onwards and by the end of the day, when the sun was setting over the horizon, she had already gone over 20 miles in where the forest became denser and thicker. As night set into the forest, everything grew dark and Kristen found a spot at the base of a tall pine tree where she could sleep and also be hidden by its long branches. At first, every sound the forest made snapped her to attention, but after a while, she fell under sleep's spell and her eyes drooped shut, taking one last look at her surroundings with her.

* * *

"SHE'S GONE?" Susan yelled shrilly. He had waited until dinner time to tell them the news of her disappearance. And they all reacted the ways he knew they would.

"She left a few hours before sunrise" he replied bitterly. Inside he was still kicking himself for trusting her. He should have recognized her courage. He should have recognized her strength. But instead once again he let himself be conned by a girl. This whole Lets-Lie-To-Peter thing was becoming a rather nasty habit.

"You left her alone? After she said she'd do it anyways?" Edmund spat at his older brother. Lucy's childish face was splattered by her tears as she read the letter Kristen had left for her. They had spent almost no time together, but the bond they had created during that time was indestructible. Kristen had basically become another sister to all of them.

Peter drew his eyes off the floor and onto his younger brothers, who was staring at him hatefully. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, going over to Edmund.

"I trusted her. She gave me her word and she left anyways" he whispered furiously at the younger King. Edmund shot Peter one last hateful glare before getting off the bed and staring out the window into the forest. The sun set hours ago and darkness was sweeping over the forest like a paint brush.

"I can't believe this...does Aslan know?" Susan said as her head spun with What If's. What if Kristen died? What if Kristen betrayed them and helped Baldur capture them?

Peter nodded slowly as he slumped down in a chair. Right after he noticed she was gone, he had ran as fast as he could down 4 flights of stairs, where Aslan was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for him. Peter explained the situation to the lion when finally Aslan interrupted him.

"I know" the great cat replied simply. Peter closed his mouth shut and slowly started up stairs, where he got the letters and brought them to his siblings, bringing him to where he was now.

"Look there's nothing we can do now. We can't go after her because she'd be to far inland and we wouldn't know where to look. I've ordered the troops to stand down. We just have to wait and hope for the best" Peter replied diplomatically to his siblings.

They all turned to look at him in shock and disgust. Lucy glared at him. Susan sighed and shook her head. Edmund looked ready to kill.

"So we're just going to let her die?" he said to his brother piercingly. His voice echoed throughout the silent room as he gained a new found fury. There was no way he was going to let Kristen die in the forest.

"Who said she was going to die?" Peter replied half-heartedly. Unlike Kristen, they all knew the secrets the Western Wood carried. There were dangers, animals, and things in there to fearful to even imagined. Very few people had ever dared to venture into it alone before. And anyone who decided to tempt that fate, never came out alive.

"Your such an idiot!" Lucy interrupted as she ran over to her brother and smacked him in the face. She wasn't strong, but she still shocked him as she brought her hand down. She couldn't believe that she'd been so forceful, but at least someone had done it. As Peter recovered from his moment of shock he looked at his younger sister with shame. She was 100, completely and utterly right. He was an idiot for ever letting Kristen out of his sight. He was an idiot for trusting a girl he barely knew. He was an idiot. A huge, fat, stinking idiot.

"Look I'm sorry Lucy. If I could find her I would. But it would take a thousand armies to find her. You know how big the forest is. She could be anywhere" he said calmly to his littlest sister as he brushed some of her stray tears away. She jerked her head out of his grasp and walked backwards, glaring at him. She ran towards the door, threw it open and was about to leave when words came to her. Stopping, she turned to Peter and looked at him.

"What happened to you? Where did my Pete go?" she asked him softly. Her blue eyes seemed to fill with sadness as she ran out of the room, Susan letting out another sigh as she hopped off the bed and ran after her little sister. She threw a sympathetic glance at Peter before leaving the room alone, with the 2 Pevensie males inside of it.

"You know if she were Isabel you'd be searching by now already" Edmund said accusingly as his face continued to point out the window. He couldn't bear looking at his older brother. He was in disbelief that they were going to let a Queen of Narnia die in the forest.

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but when no words formed he shut it. Could Edmund be right? If Isabel had taken off the way Kristen had, would he have reacted the same way? Was he, the high King of Narnia really that vain? He realized his answer and felt like a coward immediately after he thought about things. He took a breath and said his answer spitefully, hating himself for being this way.

"I know"

* * *

"He's wrong and you know it Susan!" Lucy squeaked as her older sister entered her bedroom. Lucy was sitting huffily on her bed, legs and arms crossed. Her face was rumpled in a scowl and her eyes were trained on the door, daring for someone to enter so that she could challenge them. She got her chance as Susan game in and shut the door behind her.

"I know Lu but he's High King...we can't overrule him" the older sister replied as she walked over to the little one and comforted her. She stroked the girl's short brown hair as her blue eyes gazed out the window. She hated the fact that Peter had already told the army to stand down, because if it was up to her they would have been searching all day. Family ties is what kept them together ever since they'd stumbled into Narnia. She hated that those values were going to just go out the window because Aslan didn't want to waste an army.

"Do you think Peter even cares?" Lucy whimpered as she shook. Kristen had become a big sister to Lucy and the thought of someone so important coming into and going out of her life so quickly was unbearable for her. She loved Kristen, no matter how short of a time she had gotten to know her. Could her older brother, the person who her mother ordered to keep the safe at the beginning of the war be so heartless and cold? Could he really sacrifice a life, a royal life, just because someone told him he had to? Since when did he ever listen to the rules?

Susan sighed for the third time in 10 minutes. She was torn inside. She wanted to find Kristen by any means necessary. But she could also understand where the diplomatic Peter was coming from.

"Lately he hasn't been himself. He's no longer Peter Pevensie...He's High King Peter the Magnificent now" Susan replied as she brushed her little sister's tears away. Lucy sniffled and sneezed as she let herself be hugged by her older sister.

"Aren't they the same person?" Lucy asked, her mind a bit confused at Susan's analogy. The elder Queen scoffed and laugh and smiled at Lucy's childish innocence.

"I wish they were Lu. I wish they were"

**((Author's Note- I'm sick of tired of the Peter in these Narnia OC fanfics always being perfect. People aren't like that! So I gave him a flaw- he's a sucker for the pretty ones. This is A REALLY boring chapter, I know. But I'm off the next 3 days so expect some big things! Review it EVERYONE!))**


	12. Dreams and Screams

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twelve: Dreams and Screams

**((Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy ))**

* * *

"_You're such an idiot. Why did you ever think you could do this? In what crazy, weird, sadistic world did you ever believe your plan would actually work?" he screamed at her as her head lolled to the side. Tears were rolling from her brown eyes down her cheeks, splattering on the floor. She'd been tied to the ceiling, her arms hung together above her head. Her head hung down, her nose almost touching her chest. She'd be tied up for almost 18 hours with no food or water. Her wrists were bruised and bloody from her primary struggle against the ropes and she had bruise marks all over her body. Around her was a pair of black sport shorts and a black t-shirt, leaving the rest of her skin exposed to the brutality of her torturer. _

"_I...I...I" she started, her tongue to heavy, her throat to scratch, her body in so much pain she couldn't even think. She heard the man laugh a cold, evil laugh and he scuffed his feet on the cold, damp, stone floor of the dungeon. He went behind her and grabbed some of her brown hair and wretched it backwards. She let out a torturing scream and her head jolted backwards, following her hair. Her head his the man's shoulder and she breathed heavily in pain, his scruffy face brushing against her neck. His hot breath hit her cold skin like a jolt of lighting and she recoiled in disgust, but he held her head in place._

"_I...I...I" he said childishly, mimicking her inability to speak. He laughed loudly, his voice echoing horribly throughout the stone chamber. He brought his empty hand up and ran it down her neck slowly and continued downwards, his hands lingering too long on her chest. Instinctively, she brought her feet up (which were tied together) and swung them at him, hitting him thankfully in his groin area. He recoiled instantly and she laughed this time, bringing her head up to look at her kidnapper He doubled over in pain and after a few short seconds, he stood back up and brought his left hand up, slapping her strongly across the face with the back of his hand. Her head hung to the side out of shame and pain and she spat some blood out of her mouth, feeling a bruise slowly forming on her cheek. He came forward to her and pressed her face against his, his beard brushing roughly against her skin. He was breathing short but heavily, his hot air expelling onto her shoulder. He muttered a few words before saying what he meant to say, his words cutting through her like a knife. _

"_You will never see the light of day again" _

* * *

"NO" he shouted as his blue eyes flashed open, his body tumbling roughly around in his bed. He had become tangled in the mess of bed sheets and after a few minutes he settled down, his heartbeat and breathing returning back to normal. He just had a horrible dream and was cold with sweat as he threw the covers off of him and went over to his window. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't help but have a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had he just seen? Did the nightmare he just have show him what Kristen was going through? Had Baldur already found her?

The darkness of the room and outside made him all the more scared as he walked back over to his bed and lit a candle, a soft orange glow now reflecting off everything in the room. He sat down on his bead, his back against the headboard and he closed his eyes. In the nightmare he just had, he was Kristen. He could feel her pain, feel her tears and taste her blood as if it were his own. He felt it when the man slapped her, he felt her hunger and he felt her thirstiness. In the dream or vision he just had in his sleep, he was being tortured as Kristen by Baldur, a scruffy, violent, disgusting Half elf, Half Dwarf from the Northern Province of Narnia. The evil wizard had long, greasy black hair and black eyes that were said to be the centre of his magical powers. He was tall and strong, his body riddled with battle scars and marks. He was everyone's nightmare in walking form. Peter opened his eyes and went back to the window, breathing in the fresh, pine smell of the forest.

Peter's blue eyes stared into the green abyss below him. She could be anywhere in the forest. Part of him wanted to go, hop on a horse and go after her that very second, while another part of him reminded himself that Aslan had told him to let her go and hope that she'd come back alive. He was finding it hard to believe that only hours ago he had talked himself into believe that she'd come back alive.

"Peter?" a small, girly voice said through his doorway. Susan was peaking through the door to his bedroom, her eyes focused on her older brother. He turned around quickly but at the sight of her, his face faltered and he motioned for her to come in. His head had snapped awake at the sound of a girl's voice. Some how, he thought that it might have been Kristen.

"I heard you scream. You ok?" she asked in a sisterly manner, joining her brother at his windowsill. Peter's eyes remained focused on the forest as Susan put an arm on his shoulder cautiously. Her eyes were filled with worry and compassion. What had made her brother so frightened in his sleep.

"Just...had a nightmare, that's all" he said quietly back as he through an understand glance over his shoulder to his sister. Susan nodded and removed her hand, following his eyes into the forest.

"I still can't believe we're going to just let her die. We all love Kristen. Why can't you?" she said coldly as she left the windowsill, lighting some other candles around the room to shed some more light on the situation.

He whipped around furiously and glared at Susan, who was sitting down in one of his chairs. She looked at him expectantly, her eyebrows raised, a ready expression on her face.

"Who said I don't love her" he spoke accusingly, his voice threatening and tense. He'd never thought about whether or not he loved her before. Did he?

"If you love her you wouldn't have agreed to not go after her. If you had any feelings for any other girl besides Isabel, you would have been on the first horse out of here and into the forest!" she said loudly as she got up. Susan's blood was boiling inside and her eyes were furrowed together. _How dare he. Lucy, Edmund and I all love her like a sister. If he had any feelings whatsoever for anyone else besides Isabel, he might realize what an amazing girl she is! _She thought loudly in her mind, trying to get her point across.

Peter was officially angry. He was furious. His very own sister had indirectly said he didn't care about anyone but Isabel. If it's one place you ever went with family, it is question their love for each other.

"You know it's true Peter. Isabel was a snob. She was mean, rude, selfish. She never treated any of us with any sort of respect or love. Yet you fell for her. So hard" Susan said, her voice thinning out at the end of her sentence. She shook her head a few times and let her feelings cool down. She had been dying to tell Peter all of this ever since she saw how Kristen felt for him. Every time she saw Kristen talk or even look at Peter, she saw the feelings. And she hated how her brother was so blind to something so great.

"But then there's Kristen. She's loving, compassionate, caring, thoughtful, understand. She treated all of us with respect, probably more then we deserved. And you couldn't look past the fact that she's not as pretty as Isabel is" said almost in a bare whisper. Her body slumped down into the chair but her eyes kept on Peter.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. Is that really why he never thought of Kristen as more then just a friend? He sat down on his bed and looked straight infront of him.

"She's helpful, she's friendly, she trustworthy, she's honest, she's smart, she's funny. She's everything I'd ever want. But she's no Isabel" he said emotionlessly. His eyes remained trained on the carpet floor and he heard Susan cry in protest.

"How can you live with yourself? You're so bloody shallow! You don't like Kristen because what, she doesn't have those green eyes or blonde hair? Kristen's 100x the women Isabel will ever be and you know it" Susan pleaded as she went over to her brother. She knelt down infront of him and looked up at him.

"We can't let her die. You can't let her die" she whispered, her blue eyes innocent and hopeful. She wanted her older brother back. She wanted Peter Pevensie back.

With one look from his sister he immediately felt like a coward. Of course Susan was right. He never like Kristen because she wasn't that pretty. She didn't have amazing hair or brilliant eyes. But during the short time they had spent together, Kristen had been more of a girlfriend then Isabel ever was.

"I wish I felt that way about her. But I don't. We can't help her now. It's too late" Peter said finally. His sister's face fell with disappointment and she shook her head. Silently, she got up off her knees and went to the door, pausing before she left. She had something to say.

"No Peter. You're too late"

**((Author's Note: I refuse to let the Kristen/Peter romance be easy. The best things in life are never easy, right? Anyways, in the next chapter Peter's dream will become more evident on why it's important. I'm trying to figure out how things are going to play out, and every time I think I get a game plan I start to write and things go completely haywire. I guess things will work out for the best! Read and Review it, capice?))**


	13. Realization and Traumatization

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Thirteen: Realization and Traumatization

**((I know I know ducks random objects) I haven't updated in a few days. But I'm suffering from severe writer's block. Hope this chapter is good! Review it and read it! THANKS AGAIN!))**

* * *

The sun rose on the day and the temperature in the forest began to rise again. Yet she trekked onwards like she had done yesterday, ignoring all the symptoms of dehydration and hunger. Her skin was badly sunburned from the rays of light trickling through the canopy that managed to always hit her shouldesr and her face was shiny with sweat. Things were growing dire. Kristen was growing dire. 

_I'm a fool for ever thinking this could work. Peter was right. I should have never left,_ she said in her mind as she tripped over a large tree root. She fell forward, smacking the dry, hard earth with a new found deliverance. The side of her face hit the mossy ground earth while her stomach hit a sharp rock and instantly she knew that she was bleeding. Groaning, she rolled over and examined the wound and threw her head back in disgust at the sight of her blood mixed with dirt and leaves that was dripping all around her. But she managed to get a good sight of the wound and pulled out her travel sized safety kit her mother always made her carry around. Her stomach was gushing blood and she began to feel light headed, the blood wound infront of her started to swirl and the trees began dancing. She opened and closed her eyes a few times and on her 4th try, her eyes didn't open.

Someone get this girl a doctor, stat.

* * *

"And then I kicked him in the groin and he said I'd never see the light of day again" Peter finished telling Aslan, who was pacing around Peter. Aslan had been called by Susan soon after Peter's yelping awakening. Peter had regurgitate his dream to the lion, waiting to see if the cat could morph his vision into something. 

The lion continued pacing, back and forth around Peter, his tail swishing. He finally stopped and sat down, looking at Peter with attentive eyes.

"What does it mean? Does it mean...is my dream a glimpse of what she's going through?" the eldest King asked, his eyes pleading with emotion. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew Kristen was suffering. He had the choice to go after her before, but turned it down because it was the diplomatic thing to do. A King of Narnia wouldn't send his army out to look for one person. But Peter Pevensie would have.

"Peter do not be alarmed. She's fine and safe, but what you saw in your dream is what will become of her" Aslan said structurally, his tone one pitch and solid. The lion blinked a few times as Peter absorbed the information. He flopped down in a chair and hung his head low, his eyes blinking over and over. So what he saw was true. What he saw was going to happen. Kristen was going to suffer in the most brutal way because he was too demented to go after her in the first place.

"Peter this is not your fault" Aslan instructed him, the animal clearly acknowledging Peter's deteration at the news. What he had said was true; Kristen was going to suffer as Peter had foreseen in his dream. But what Kristen was about to go through was not all the King's work. It was Kristen's decision to leave even after instructed not to that would be the main cause of her soon to be suffering.

"How...how can you say that Aslan! I chose not to go, I did. I chose not to find her! She'd going to suffer because...because" Peter said, his voice loud but breaking at the end of the sentence. It was all on his shoulders, no matter how anyone spun it.

"Peter. What you're feeling right now, the guilt, it's not because you didn't go after her. It's because you realize that she will be suffering and there is nothing you can do about it. You'd feel the same way if what was happening was happening to Susan, Edmund or Lucy" Aslan explained as he walked over to Peter and put a paw on the King's shoulder. Peter huffed a furious breath out and gave Aslan a quizzical look.

"But if it was Edmund, Lucy or Susan I would have done everything and anything to help them and stop the suffering" Peter said as he looked out the window. He yearned to see Kristen's face again. He wanted to look into her eyes and know that she was safe. He wanted to hold her in his arms until he knew she'd never leave again. Yet his head and his heart were in a war. _I love Isabel. I love her hair, her eyes, her body. But Kristen...Kristen is different. She's smart, friendly, caring...amazing,_ he thought to himself. He hated that he only loved Isabel because she was pretty. He searched and searched for something else he loved about her, but the only things he could come up with were her attractive features. Then he thought about Kristen, and immediately he was filled with a sense of wonder. She amazed him. She was smart, understanding, caring, delightful, optimistic, and courageous. He was everything he wanted in a girl. Just not in the package he wanted her in, or was she?

Aslan shook his head at him. Could he really be so oblivious? Could the supposed High King of Narnia be so naive?

"Peter, Kristen has deep feelings for you. And not the kind that you think" Aslan told him, walking as well as a lion could walk out of his bedroom. Peter was left in thought at this new information. _So if Kristen has feelings for me, why would she leave? If she loved me and I told her to stay, she would have done as asked, right? If she loves me, then why would she give me advice on how to get back with Isabel if all she would want is for me to break things off with Isabel and run to her? _He said in his brain.

Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. Kristen wasn't going to let her feelings protrude on what she knew was right. She wasn't going to let the guy she cared about tell her what to do. She wasn't the type of girl to break someone up either. It wasn't her style. She was the type of girl that would do anything to see the other person happy, even if it meant her own misery. She was the type of girl that Peter loved and wanted. And now he found one.

Took him long enough, don't you think?

* * *

"Where was she?" 

"Lying at the base of a tree Sir. Badly injured I might add"

A man stood over a sleeping Kristen, who was wrapped up in bandages and neatly tucked into a comfy bed that was in a cozy little tent. His greasy black hair hung infront of his face as he bent down to get a better look at the human. His beady little eyes bore intently into her as she remained undisturbed, even with the man looking her over. He took his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She gently shifted in her sleep before retaking her position on her back, her head lying to the left of her. He brushed her cheek with his rough hand and she shifted again, her head now lying to the right of her.

"She's beautiful" the man murmured as he got up and met his advisor at the entrance of the tent. He took a last look at her before walking out. He found her beautiful, maybe because she had been the only human he'd seen in years or maybe because at the present moment she had looked innocent and vulnerable. Her innocence had drawn him in. She might not have been the most amazing looking creature, but she was Baldur's type. **((Thanks Mis.Mira for the question…juss to clarify things, Baldur finds her beautiful because he likes then strong and Peter doesn't like her beauty because he likes the girl ones!))**

They left her alone and walked into the large, green clearing that was full of tents identical to the one they had just been in. Fawns, oxen, and every other race imaginable littered the grass, all of them attired in armour and weapons. They were 10 000 at the least.

"Alert the guards. Have them on the look out for the Narnia army. They will be wanting their Queen back" the man said to his guard.

"Aye, Baldur sir" the advisor, who was a fawn, said as he scampered off. Baldur turned and took a last look at Kristen's tent. He now had a bargaining chip. He had figured out Kristen's entire plan in a matter of seconds. She would probably manage to stumble innocently across the camp, claim she has no idea where she was, then grow close to him. On the eve of the attack she'd flee, Peter and the rest of the annoying Narnian Army would come in on horses and destroy him. The whole plan was touching, it really was, but Baldur was smarter then that. And now he had his own plan.

He'd pretend that he wouldn't know who she was and on the eve of the attack, he'd kidnap her and torture her until she confessed that she was a Queen and told him her whole plan. Then, he'd kill her. He'd kill her in cold, hard blood. And the Pevensies would finally get what they deserved.

**((Author's Note: I really am sorry that this chapter took so long. I really am! Next chapter will be longer and more interesting, promise. Thanks for waiting patiently you guys! IT means a lot. This one is for all of you:P ))**


	14. Nice Try

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Fourteen: Nice Try

**((I got like a ba-gillion reviews on the last chapter. Is this really THAT good of a story? Maybe I underestimate my writing capabilities. Thanks to everyone for their kind words. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing))**

* * *

There she was. Standing down in the courtyard like it was no bodies business. Her long, flowing blonde hair was dancing in the wind as a gust of the spring air blew it upwards. The sun caught it and reflected it's golden rays straight to his eyes but for the first time, he didn't find himself in a trance because of her. He remained completely normal, his heart keep it's beat and his breathing remaining regular. For the first time, Isabel had no affect on Peter. Even with her golden hair in the curls that he loved, he found himself looking at her without a single sense of yearning. He had someone else now. Someone else that was twice the person she'd ever be.

"How pathetic can you get Peter? Honestly, I swear." Edmund muttered as he joined his older brother at the window. One glance downward and Edmund found what Peter was looking at. Down in the courtyard, strategically placed close to Peter's bedroom window was Isabel, who looked delightful in a pink and green sundress. She playfully smelt the flowers and then glanced upwards to the window, waving and smiling at the Pevensie males. Peter smiled politely; Edmund threw her a look of disgust.

"Nah it's not like that anymore Ed. I'm done with her," Peter said as he stepped away from the window and exited the room. Isabel had arrived minutes ago and Peter was contemplating whether or not to talk to her. He didn't know if he could resist her charm face to face, but he had to find out soon or later.

"Right and I'm the King of England," Ed replied sarcastically, his dark eyes rolling in scepticism. He knew his brother better then anyone and Peter had been obsessed with Isabel for over 2 years. What could possibly make his brother get over 'the girl of his dreams' so fast?

"Come with me then. Come and watch me resist her as I finally say good bye" Peter said as they descended down the stairs. They walked silently into the courtyard where Isabel scampered over and greeted Peter with and overly friendly hug, while Edmund got a cold smile.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Peter alone" she asked Edmund in a sickly, sweet voice that Kindergarden teachers use with their toddler students. Edmund raised his eyebrows and looked at Peter, who nodded once in dismissal. Edmund backed away but kept his focused on the pair, waiting for the sign that would signal his brother's weakness. Isabel linked her arm with Peter's as they strolled down the path and sat down in the gazebo in which she had first told him everything only nights ago. She took a breath in and looked into his eyes, batting her eyelashes a few times to get his attention. Once she was sure she had it, she started into her monologue of a speech.

"Look I know that you'll probably never forgive me but I've been a wreck without you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't have fun. I know I said it was all a lie but really, I was just lying to myself. What I felt for you was real…I needed to deny it for myself because I've always had this reputation of being a party animal and the thought of settling down and actually having a serious relationship scared me. So what I guess I'm trying to get at is…would you ever possibly think that maybe we could have another chance? You know…be a couple again?" she said in one, foul swoop.

He wasn't surprised. He suspected that she would do this. She lied about her love for him. She faked feeling sad when he turned away. And she was lying again, straight to his face. He was smart enough to know that she wasn't the type of girl to get hung up on a guy, and word had gotten around of her current situation. Her father had disowned her. Her other Prince had run away with another women. Her mother had been caught having an affair with a centaur. Her family was breaking apart, and if they got back together, the publicity they would create would be fantastic for her image. But he was smarter then that.

"Wow" he said honestly as he tilted his head to the side. He examined her face and then smiled at her, brushing one of her curls out of her face. He felt genuinely sorry for her, because what she was going through with her family wasn't fair. But he was also angry that she thought so little of him.

She grinned. Her plan had worked. She batted her eyelashes, pretended to be honest and he'd fallen right into her trap. He was so easily manipulated.

"You almost had me there Isabel. I felt like you were being honest but then I looked into your green eyes and like always, they screamed a lie. Thanks Isabel, but no thanks. I've moved on," he said as he patted her knee and got up, leaving her alone to contemplate her thoughts. He walked all the way back to Edmund who was nodding and smiling at him in appreciation. Sometimes, Edmund really looked up to his older brother. And now was one of those times.

"Piece of cake" Peter said as they high fived and went back up to the 4th floor. Lucy and Susan were playing a game in the common room and Peter and Edmund joined them. Peter sat down and looked at his siblings and without warning, he blurted out what he had been dying to say.

"I've been thinking about it and I've realized how stupid I've been for not noticing Kristen…and I've thought even more about what I'm going to do when she gets back"

They all froze, their heads snapping to look at him. Lucy dropped the cards she was holding. Susan dropped the dice she was holding. Edmund dropped his jaw.

"So she's the girl that replaced Isabel?" Edmund spluttered, looking around for an explanation. Since when had Peter changed his mind about Kristen? What had changed his mind?

Peter thought about it for a second. Had his feelings for Kristen replaced his feelings for Isabel? He was now able to sit in Isabel's presence and not be intoxicated by her smell or look. He could talk to her without being tantalized by her hair or eyes. But he was waiting for the day that he could look at Kristen and have all the insecurities of a crush come flooding back to him. He was dying for the day in which he'd look at her and shee her in a different light. He was waiting patiently, but he knew that there might be a possibility that the day would never come. He knew that there was a chance that she would never come back. If he had to go back in time to do one thing over, it would be his decision to not go after her. You never really knew what you got till it's gone.

"Yeah. She has"

* * *

The sun seeped through the tent and cast a gentle, warm blanket on her, which was a comforting feeling since she was still very injured. She opened her eyes a few times and then snapped to attention, her surroundings not being the same ones she last remembered them. She had fallen unconscious in the forest and now she was lying neatly in a bed with bandages around her stomach where she had been wounded. Her eyes spun around to each corner of the tent as her heart started to beat. Had Baldur found her? Had her ridiculously un-thought out plan actually worked?

"Miss? Can I speak to you for a moment?" a masculine voice called from outside the tent. Startled, she covered herself from head to toe in the blankets before calling him in.

"Y…yes" she replied shakily, waiting in agony to see who it was. Her eyes gaped at the sight of the man as he entered and walked over to her, sitting at her bedside, looking at her with sympathy. His greasy black hair was tied back and his scruffy face was riddled with small scars from battle. Beady black eyes looked at Kristen hungrily and she recoiled in her covers, pulling them even close to her.

"I am Baldur, powerful Wizard and the true High King of Narnia" he said calmly. She fought the urge to lash out and argue with him but stopped, giving him a fake, quizzical look.

"Wh…where?" she stuttered again, putting on her fake I-have-no-idea-where-the-hell-I-am act. He smiled and she felt a wash of relieve come over her. He'd bought her fake innocent act. It was smooth sailing from here on in.

He smiled. So he had been accurate in his guess-imation of her plan. She fakely denied having any idea where she was and now he could toy with her as he wished. It was smooth sailing from here on in.

Someone's getting played!

**((Author's Note: This chapter sucks because I'm on writer's block. I know how things are going to play out but I'm having trouble figuring out the small details. Sorry about the bad and short chapter. Keep reviewing! It means a lot and I promise to get things more interesting soon!))**


	15. Midnight Madness

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Fifteen: Midnight Madness

**((Wow chapter 14 got like over 15 reviews…awesome! Well here's the next chapter, as I promised. Since it's taken me like a week to update, I promise this one is good. Promise!))**

* * *

It had been 4 days since she'd been brought to Baldur's camp after her accident on the forest floor. Everything had been going smoothly, or at least she thought. He completely bought her fake I-have-no-effin-idea-where-the-heck-I-am act and she charmed the pants off of everyone around her. But on her third night she'd been taken in her sleep and knocked out with a potion. When she awoke, she had been stripped down to her black spandex shorts and tank top and was hanging by her arms from the ceiling. Immediately she went into a struggle and her body whipped around violently, trying to break free from the grasp of the scratchy rope that was digging into her wrists. After a few seconds she succumbed to the barely phased rope and hung her head down in fatigue. She felt hungry and thirsty, and when she coughed she coughed up blood and saliva and that's when she realized how bad she really was.

Her memory had been almost entirely wiped from the night's events, but she remembered being taken from her bed in the dead of midnight. The pain of her bruises and injuries set in and soon enough, everything started to come back to her. He had tortured her into confession and she divulged everything to him, including the fact that she was a Queen of Narnia. He had used a leather whip on her back; he'd smacked her and kicked her until she passed out in pain. The last thing she remembered before passing out was his cruel, brutal laughter of joy in her pain. He was a sick and disgusting display for a being.

The room was damp, dark and dingy, stone forming a small room in which Kristen was hanging from the ceiling. The floor was made up of large cobblestones, discoloured by previously shed blood and water. A door open and she brought her head up to try and make out the entering figure, which could barely be recognized by the candlelight. A cruel, brutal laugh rang off the walls and he came closer to her and in seconds, he had come to stand straight in front of her. He looked at her pained expressional face for a second and then made a movement towards her stomach and punched it hard. She let out a cry of pain and surprise, her body recoiling from the blow.

"You're such an idiot. Why did you ever think you could do this? In what crazy, weird, sadistic world did you ever believe your plan would actually work?" he screamed at her as her head lolled to the side. Tears were rolling from her brown eyes down her cheeks, splattering on the floor. Her arms hung together above her head. Her head hung down, her nose almost touching her chest.

"I...I...I" she started, her tongue to heavy, her throat to scratch, her body in so much pain she couldn't even think. She heard the man laugh a cold, evil laugh and he scuffed his feet on the cold, damp, stone floor of the dungeon. He went behind her and grabbed some of her brown hair and wretched it backwards. She let out a torturing scream and her head jolted backwards, following her hair. Her head his the man's shoulder and she breathed heavily in pain, his scruffy face brushing against her neck. His hot breath hit her cold skin like a jolt of lighting and she recoiled in disgust, but he held her head in place.

"I...I...I" he said childishly, mimicking her inability to speak. He laughed loudly, his voice echoing horribly throughout the stone chamber. He brought his empty hand up and ran it down her neck slowly and continued downwards, his hands lingering too long on her chest. Instinctively, she brought her feet up (which were tied together) and swung them at him, hitting him thankfully in his groin area. He recoiled instantly and she laughed this time, bringing her head up to look at her kidnapper He doubled over in pain and after a few short seconds, he stood back up and brought his left hand up, slapping her strongly across the face with the back of his hand. Her head hung to the side out of shame and pain and she spat some blood out of her mouth, feeling a bruise slowly forming on her cheek. He came forward to her and pressed her face against his, his beard brushing roughly against her skin. He was breathing short but heavily, his hot air expelling onto her shoulder. He muttered a few words before saying what he meant to say, his words cutting through her like a knife.

"You will never seen the light of day again"

Kristen's breathing got faster and her hair was now plastered all over her face with sweat. In her head, this would be the time where Peter would come charging in and save her. In all the fairy tales she had ever read, the Prince always saved the Princess. She didn't know how much more torturing she could take and she was waiting painful second after second until Peter came through the door to save her. That second never came.

"He's not coming. He doesn't know you're here. I intend to keep it that way as well" he whispered into her ear. He ran his nose down her cheek and then thrusted something into her stomach, in the same area where she had been cut by the rocks and only minutes ago been punched by him. Her brown eyes widened and she opened her mouth to let out a scream but all that came out was a gurgle and scratching noise. Warm liquid was now trickling down her legs and he backed up to survey his work. He laughed one last time and retreated into the darkness, leaving her alone.

Her head hung down as a numb feeling overcame her. Plain in view, a small dagger stuck out of her stomach, her read blood dripping onto the cobblestones and down her legs, sopping off her toes. She couldn't feel any pain. All she could see was the knife in her and the beating of her heart in her ears. Never once when she thought about her place in Narnia did she ever think things would end up like this. If she died in Narnia, she could never go back home. She'd vanish off the face of the earth while her body decomposed in Narnia. Never did the thought occur to her that she might die in the land she now called home. But now that death was knocking on her door, the reality of it all started to finally set in. She'd never seen Lucy or Susan again. She'd never seen Edmund or Aslan again. She'd never get the chance to see Peter again and maybe tell him how much she had missed him when she had run away. She'd never get to do anything again.

* * *

He woke up with a sharp twinge in his stomach. He sucked in a breath in pain and waited for it to pass but when it didn't, he threw the covers off of himself and pulled up the shirt of his pyjamas to examine the area of pain. A large red patch marked the spot on his stomach where he was getting the pain and he sat up in confusion. Had he hurt himself while sleeping?

"You have a very special connection to Kristen, Peter" Aslan said as the lion strode into the room. Startled, Peter quickly got up and put on his robe before walking over and lighting some candles so he could see around his bedroom.

"What do you mean Aslan? I've done what you've asked. I stayed when I should have gone. Don't drop something like that and not expect to explain yourself" Peter spat bitterly at the lion. His feelings towards Aslan at the moment were anything but tolerant. It had been Aslan who had told him to stand down and not go after Kristen. Peter would have used everything he could to get her back if he could now. But it was too late.

"You woke up in fright from a dream. And correct me if I'm wrong but you have been waking up at the same time every night from other feelings? Of coldness when really you're quite warm. Of sleeplessness when you are severely tired. Of pain when you are generally healthy. All these things are what is happening to her. You have a special type of connection to her Peter" Aslan explained thoroughly.

Peter stood there, a look of sternness yet confusion on his face. Then his jaw dropped suddenly and his face turned to sadness as he pulled up his pyjama shirt and examined the red mark on his stomach. He looked back at Aslan and then scoffed a laugh.

"So what she had a giant red mark on her too?" the elder King asked, his tone slightly sarcastic. Aslan remained silent and Peter's suspicions grew. After a few seconds of a deafening silence, the lion spoke.

"Only much, much worse"

**((Author's Note: Ducks random objects FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER EH? Took me long enough, don't you think? Here it is. No comments from me because it speaks for itself. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 14 ) ))**


	16. A Single Tear

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Sixteen: A Single Tear

**((Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next one. Sorry it took so long))**

* * *

Numb. Silent except for the drips of her blood. She couldn't even feel her own heart beating anymore. The ruby and emerald encrusted dagger was still sticking into her stomach, the shiny silver now glistening with her red blood. Her eyes started to droop and she began to loose control over her limbs. Her consciousness was dwindling as well. She knew what would happen if she lost all sense of her surroundings. She would leave this place forever. And she wasn't ready to give up quite just yet.

Amidst the numbness, she began to struggle again against the ropes that constricted her arms. A twist here. A turn there. Her body was wrangling against the scratchy force and just as she was about to give up, they broke free and she fell to the ground. Of course, she just had to fall face forward and the dagger lengthened its wound into her stomach, the edge of the blade only breaking the skin on her back. It had gone all the way through her. Stumbling, she pressed her palms on the cobblestone floor and while staying on her knees, tore the sharp knife out of her torso with a heart-wrenching, blood-curdling scream of pain. She had been completely oblivious to any pain except for the removal of the dagger. Her breathing was heavy and she felt her heart starting to slow. Time was running out. As fast as she could, her stomach oozing blood onto the floor and the rest of her body, she made her way on hands and knees over to the faintly outlined door which Baldur had entered and exited through. She clawed up it, pulling her upper body to the handle where she rested and continued to breath heavily. She pulled the wrought-iron handle. It didn't move. She pulled it again, harder. Once again, it didn't budge. She pulled once more, harder and with more fury, and the door swung open, flinging her back, landing on her spine and head. A cool wind washed over her as she raised her head ever so slightly and looked out. She felt relieved at the sight.

A forest stood outside of the doorway, waiting for her to enter its piney midst. The fall of the impact barely fazed her, her body already at its capacity for pain. She crawled slowly out the door way, her head beginning to spin as her palms and knees hit the soft, mossy ground of the wilderness. She crept forward, her breathing turning into wheezing. It was getting harder and harder to breath and finally, when she was 20 feet away from the room in which she had been held captive, she latched herself onto a tree and pulled herself to her feet, careful to keep herself silent. She carefully looked back at the small, stone encased room. By the silence of the forest, no one had seen her escape. But if someone were to check on her later, they would be able to follow her from the bloody trail she had left. Her red, shining blood stood marked against the brown forest floor. The bark on the tree was no longer ridged, smooth and senseless. Her eyes began to feed her double vision. Her tongue was swelling. Her ears were growing tingly and soundless. Her bare feet didn't even register that she was standing on a pile of prickly leaves. Things were growing desperate. She knew she had minutes if not seconds left and she had to get as far away from Baldur as possible. She pushed herself off the now blood stained tree and stumbled across the wilderness and away from the stone room, her feet waddling from step to step without a sense of what was underneath her. Step. Step. Step. Her feet lead her away and slowly, she began to diminish. She stumbled on a root that was sticking up but continued forward. She's walk from tree to tree and try and steady herself, the white bark of the trees now marked plainly by her blood. She blinked her eyes and saw a faint white light. She knew what that meant. She heard a familiar voice, but it was muffled and almost a bare whisper. She saw the foggy outline of a majestic looking person standing infront of her. He walked towards her cautiously, but as she got into his sight range he went over to her to hug her, but stopped at the sight of her blood and wounds. Yet still, she stumbled into his arms, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her. Blink. The white light was growing closer. Her breathing got slow and she felt her heart slowing its beat. She tried to speak, but her voice scratched and made no sound. Yet she managed to get out one last word before letting the white light consume her.

"Peter" she silently croaked into the man's ear. Her eyes rolled back and she tumbled into a world of darkness. Her grip weakened on the man and she fell down in weakness.

The newest Queen of Narnia had finally fallen.

* * *

He had been sitting with his siblings, in the middle of a silent lunch before he'd been almost teleported out of his seat and plunked down smack dab in the middle of a forest. He looked around cautiously, some movement to his right catching his eyes. What he saw next, he never expected.

She came stumbling out of the branches and towards him, her balance completely off as she took awkward steps. He ran to her at first instinct, but halted his feet at the sight of her blood. She was scarcely dress, her body almost completely covered with blood. Then he saw the huge, red wound on her stomach and felt his heart drop to his stomach. She continued towards him and when she hugged him, he hugged her back cautiously, but eager to get her some medical attention. He didn't want to loose her again. He heard her croak his name into his ear and he smiled a small smile to himself. But then she collapsed, her head lolling back as his arms remained tight around her. He checked immediately for her pulse. Nothing. He felt his heart sink even deeper into his stomach as he watched her exhale, but not inhale.

He felt one single, drop of salty water fall from his eye as he looked at her frail and now dead body in his arms. He'd been too late. He'd been such a jerk and refused to come after her when she ran away. Her death was nothing but his fault. Slowly, his tear fell off his chin and dropped onto her cold, gray face and just like he had landed, he was teleported back to the lunch room and plunked down onto the marble floor, Kristen still in his arms. His sister's shrieks rang out and the sound of chairs scrapping a stone floor echoed off the walls. He saw his family crowd around him and in a flash of time, he finally regain his sense of time 3 hours later while sitting outside Kristen's bedroom with his 3 siblings waiting emotionlessly by his side. He blinked his eyes and then got up and stormed into the room in silence. Despite his sister's warnings, he threw the bedroom doors open and ran to her sleeping body on the bed. She didn't look cold anymore. Her face had regained its color and she looked remotely human again. 3 men and a nurse looking women were crowded around the sleeping girl on the bed and at the sight of the Pevensies; they all smiled and nodded reassuringly. There was a collective sigh let out and they all made their way cautiously over to the sleeping Queen and sat down, determined to wait with her till she woke up. It was the family thing to do.

And she was more then family to them,

**((Author's Note: Took long enough, eh! I'm so sorry for the wait. School's been hectic ad HECK and its been writers block time for me. REVIEW IT if I haven't lost all my readers ))**


	17. Jacob and Anabela

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Seventeen: Jacob and Anabela

**((Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next one. Sorry it took so long))**

* * *

"But she was dead"

"How do you know for sure, King Peter?"

"Because she had no pulse!"

An elderly man in black sating robes and a large bag clamped tightly in his right hand shook his head. Peter's eyes glared angrily back at the old man as he folded his arms over his chest. This man was really pushing his buttons.

"Well all I know is that girl was very much alive when I was done with her!" the doctor finally said, as he swept himself out of Kristen's bedroom with a fury. He let out a hissy sigh of fury and stomped down the hall, leaving Peter alone with the sleeping, injured Queen.

It had been 4 days since Peter had had the freaky teleportation thing to Kristen. All of Narnia had been thrown into frenzy at the word of her return, and the country became even more chaotic at news that she was dead. But the finest doctors and potion makers had come to see her and they all had said the same thing; Kristen was not dead.

Peter found this ever so odd. He'd watch her take her last breath. He'd felt her take her last grasp. He'd listened to her take her last words. He'd felt her fall into his arms. He even checked her pulse and didn't find one after she had fallen. He was sure that she was dead. But when they got transported back into the palace, the doctors all rushed to her and some how, in some way, they managed to revive her. It left him confused though, because they had all said that she had only fragments of life when they tended to her. But he was sure she was dead.

**((This One's for DreamlessMermaid! Another boom Aslan moment!))**

The eldest king glanced over his shoulder to her sleeping body, only letting his eyes linger on her for a few seconds. Her body looked so small and fragile. She had lost a lot of weight during her time from the castle. Baldur had more then likely starved her and she probably hadn't taken enough food to survive while eating regularly. She had diminished to almost nothing. He hated seeing her like that, but he was more then grateful she was now under his watchful eye.

"It's quite…curious, isn't it Peter?" Aslan said, breaking the silence of midday that always haunted the palace. Ever since Kristen had been back, Lucy, Edmund and Susan had been assigned to keeping the Narnian people up to date and happy while doing a lot of damage control. Not only that, but also preparing the troops in case Baldur came looking for her. Peter had been assigned to guarding Kristen.

"She was dead. No matter what they say, she was dead." Peter said as he strode over to the window and peered out it, resting his elbows on the windowsill ledge. The day was perfect; sun was shining brightly in the clear, blue Narnia sky. The air smelled sweetly of the roses and other flowers that always bloomed during this time of year. Yet in the midst of all this perfection, he wouldn't be happy till he saw her open her eyes. He wouldn't be happy until her saw her alive.

"No one can awaken the dead Peter. Not even I can" Aslan said, walking over to the king and sitting beside him. The cat's large, amber eyes bore intently into the side of Peter's face, waiting for a reaction. He got one when Peter turned to look at him.

"I don't know what you'd want me to say. She was dead, I knew she was" he replied angrily, getting more and more frustrated every time someone doubted him. He didn't need someone else's opinion to tell him what he already knew. She had been dead. End of story.

"I am not doubting that. But somehow between her dying and her getting back here, she was somehow, revived. Have you ever heard of the story of Jacob and Anabela?" Aslan asked casually, not evening acknowledging how random the topic he had brought up was.

At Peter's silence, Aslan began to explain.

"Thousands and thousands of years ago, a great king ruled over Narnia. King Jacob had ruled for over 20 years and at the age of 39, decided to give himself up for his people in the form of bait. What he did was very similar to what Kristen did only days ago. Only secretly, he had been having an affair with this women, Anabela, and one day when she was walking in her garden she came across his dead body. They over course, had had a deep, fairy tale romance love and at the sight of his body, she ran over to him and held him tightly. One of her tears managed to roll onto his and miraculously, he became a live again"

Peter yawned in fake sarcasm. Who knew Narnia had their own version of Romeo and Juliet? He looked at the lion expectantly, waiting to hear that what he had just said was garbage. But Aslan stayed silent, returning his expectant glare.

"So what, the tears of Kings can cure people?" Peter drew out finally, searching for the only link between the two stories. What the devil did some love sick king have to do with him and Kristen?

"No. It means one tear from your own true love will cure any ailment. It will also reverse death" Aslan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Peter's scoff of laughter rang out in the room. He was too smart to believe something like that.

"Ok Aslan. So you're saying that Kristen's my true love are you?" the King asked, his voice growing louder. This cat was getting just a little too annoying for this taste.

"Nnhmmmm" A cross between a moan and groan drew both their attentions towards the bed, where Kristen's head was turning lazily in the pillow. Like statues, they stayed perfectly still as they watched her bring her hand to her head, rub her eyes and then open them. She blinked.

"Peter?" she said as she looked around the room looking for him. She didn't want to try to move her head, so her eyes batted around from side to side, trying to find him. Somehow, she knew he'd be there. In seconds, she felt a warm hand take her right one and his face finally came into view, a smile of appreciation on his face.

"Welcome back" he said as he looked at her. Her body may have been different, but her eyes remained the same. As deep and dark as they always were.

"Could you help me sit up? I want to see where I am" she mumbled hoarsely, her throat growing dry. She felt insanely hungry and severely dehydrated. She was wondering how long she had been out.

Carefully, he slipped off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed and hopped on. He crawled over to her and gently, he helped her sit up and sat behind her to support her body. She rested her back against his chest and as she bended, her hands immediately went to her bandaged stomach. He felt her body clench in pain.

"Shhs...its ok" he said quietly to her, gently taking her hands off her stomach. She let herself be lowered into his protective area and she rested against him, grateful that someone was there to support her. Everything from the past week had been a huge blur, but she was sure glad to be back. She was sure glad to be back at home. Where she belonged.

Minutes later, she saw at the end of the hallway the 3 other Pevensies come bounding up the stairs and run towards her room. They were careful not to hurt her as they sat beside her on the bed, but their excitement could be felt in the next room practically.

"You're awake! We missed you so much Kristen!" Lucy squealed childishly as she happily clapped her hands together. And over the next few hours, they ate a huge meal and talked about what she had been through. All the memories came flooding back, but surprisingly, they didn't haunt her. She knew her experiences would make her stronger.

"We actually just got news that his army is retreating. Something about you being a great witch that will destroy us all. I think he got scared when you ran away! Someone finally broke free from Baldur!" Edmund said gleefully as they moved on to desert. Although Kristen wanted to eat everything in sight, Peter made sure she ate very little to help get her body used to her regular diet again.

"You don't want to over eat, it'll just make things worse" he said to her whisperingly so that the others couldn't hear him, not that they would anyways since Lucy and Edmund were having an animated argument over some small insignificant fact, She glanced slowly over her shoulder, but not enough to catch his eyes. She was grateful that he cared to much, but why now? She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but doubt him.

Finally the day drew to a close and instead of separating to their different rooms, they had an extra mattress brought up and they all slept beside her, Peter on her right and Edmund on her left, as if to protect her. As the final candle blew out and darkness swept over the room, she couldn't help but start thinking about Baldur. The darkness reminded her of him. She tried to think of something else, but her mind always brought her to the darkness of his camp. The darkness of her tent. The darkness of that room. She began to shake.

He had slowly begun to feel tiny vibrations, but as they got stronger he opened his eyes. Infront of him, her body was trembling and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if to block out some unwanted thoughts. He was startled, but not surprised. Slowly, he kept his eyes shut to make her think that he was sleeping, but he brought his arm up and put it around her and pulled her towards him. He immediately felt her trembling stop.

Oh how absence makes the heart grow fonder...or is it stronger?

**((Author's Note: Long Chappie...I think. Very fluffy, but I'm writer's blocked. Read and Review it, capiche?))**


	18. He'll be your King of Hearts

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Eighteen: He'll be your King of Hearts

**((I wish they had medicine developed to cure Writer's Block. Now it's Kristen's turn to realize her feelings for Peter. Although she may have already, its time to see how far her feelings really go. Thanks for the wait))**

* * *

It had taken a few days, but with Lucy's magical potion mix and lost of rest, Kristen had been restored back to full health. And within no time, she was running around the castle playing hide and seek with 3 out of the 4 Pevensies, Peter out doing something Kingly with Aslan. Kristen couldn't help but noticed how caring and friendly he was being to her. She didn't mind it, but it was a bit overbearing considering she had gone from being in the shadows to his only concern. He watched her day and night and was practically at her beck and call 24/7. It was slowly starting to make her wonder what had really happened when she'd been gone.

"Tag! You're it!" she yelled as she tapped Edmund's visible shoe. He had been hiding behind some of the large curtains in the Grand Hall but had forgotten to conceal his left foot. He groaned and emerged slowly, throwing Kristen a glare in the friendliest way.

"You're so good at this!" He complained as Lucy and Susan ran into the greet them. Within a few seconds they all scampered off to different parts of the castle, Kristen running gleefully after Lucy and Susan up the stairs. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Susan and Lucy already sprinting down the first floor corridor, she her someone call her name and she stopped and looked down the stairs. Her just below the knee length red and white floral dress ruffled as a breath of the warm, summer air met her. At the bottom of the stairs was Peter, looking very human in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. At the sight of his apparel, she looked around and then walked down to meet him, her face flushed with confusion.

"What's with the clothes?" she asked with a laugh. Edmund's final numbers rang out and her eyes fluttered to the hall, where he was just about to scream out his last number.

"Quick!" she whispered furiously as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, her long brown hair waving behind her. She pushed him into the nearest room and then shut the door behind her. She heard Edmund's voice scream the signal call that said he was finished counting and she frantically looked around for someone to hide with Peter.

"There! Get in" she said as she ran over to a closet door and threw it open. Peter quickly entered and she followed, shutting the door and sealing them in silence and darkness. Only once everything was dark did she realize how tightly compacted they really were.

"Oh…wow. Sorry" she said as she shuffled, bringing her hands up to some how try and separate their bodies. They were pressed together in the darkness awkwardly and instead of separating them, her hands just rested on his chest since she couldn't move them anymore. Not that she minded.

"Why do you look so normal?" she asked, remembering in the darkness how she saw him wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Kristen longed to wear pants again, but the dresses were slowly growing on her.

"Just taking a break. I can't go anywhere in Narnia with the royal robes on so once in a while I just go out into the forest dressed normally for a hike"

She nodded but kept still out of fear that Edmund was in the room and waiting for a note of noise to come and find her. After a few short minutes, she felt Peter's arm extend and surprisingly, a soft light lit the closet, basking its contents in a soft, golden glow. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the newfound brightness and then finally looked upwards where Peter was smiling ever so faintly down on her.

"I'd move but…" she said quietly, trying to push herself backwards off of him, but finding no such luck. She smiled sheepishly at her failed attempt and regained her position against his chest. She took another look up at him and then back down to her feet. His hair had grown slightly longer then when she'd first met him. Now it hung in front of his eyes and was lighter due to sun exposure. She kept picking out his features but when his voice softly broke the silence, she looked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you. Aslan told me not to" he said awkwardly, adverting his eyes towards the door with a steely glare. He felt her eye upon him, but kept his locked on the doorknob.

"Peter…it's ok. I'm alive aren't I? I never expected you to come. And I'm glad you followed Aslan's orders" she said honestly. She'd gotten herself into a dangerous situation and she'd gotten herself out of it. She was self-sufficient and as angry and rude as it was to say, she didn't need a knight in shining armour to save her. She saved herself, although almost barely.

"I should have come"

"You did what was right. Don't question Aslan. You know how cranky he gets when you do that" she joked as she examined his stone cold face. His eyes remained away from hers and she couldn't understand why he was telling her all this. Did he feel guilty about something? She thought about his behavior over the last few days and she didn't find herself with an awkward feeling in her stomach like she used to. As she looked up at his strong face, she felt even more attracted to him then she'd ever. Of course she'd had small feelings for him when she first arrived. He was tall, gorgeous and caring; every girls dream. But now, as she reviewed her days back at the castle and how he had been treating her, she found herself fighting back the urge to grab his face and kiss him till she couldn't kiss anymore. Although at first she had found his presence over bearing and annoying, as he stood before her, more vulnerable then she'd ever seen him, he was now the same caring, thoughtful, beautiful soul he had been before she'd left.

"Kristen…you almost died. I…" he started, unable to find the words to communicate what he was dying to tell her. He wanted her to know how much he wanted to go after her. He wanted her to know how much he missed her. He wanted her to know everything he'd ever thought about her.

"But I didn't. I'm alive. And that's all that matters" she said with a small reassuring smile. He kept his eyes on the doorknob, to ashamed to look at her after how much of a coward he had been. He was supposed to be a strong King. Not one who was told what to do by large, mangy lions.

She screwed up a determined face and nudged his head with some effort to look at her. Regretfully, he brought his eyes down and looked at her smiling face.

"Relax. It's all good now. It's all in the past and there's no point in looking back. Now I'm here and we can do everything we promised we'd do," she said in a bare whisper, remembering she was hiding from Edmund. She began to get off balance so she gently pushed off the wall behind her to steady herself. She looked back up at him and smiled

He smiled down at her and for the first time, he threw all caution to the wind. He looked at her for a second and then brought his head downwards, pressing his lips against hers and as he held his breath, not daring to breathe, he felt her lips press back against his and kiss him, with even more passion and forcefulness then he had kissed her. He didn't kiss her back, but instead, ever so slightly withdrew and turned his face to the side. He could hear her breathing was just as heavy as his was.

"Since when?" she whispered to him between deep breaths. The minute she had felt his head leaning towards hers, it was like time had stopped and only started again when he withdrew his lips from hers.

He didn't have to ask her what she had meant. He smiled to himself and then pulled his head back, bringing a hand up to brush her cheek. She smiled up at him and waited for his answer, patiently but eagerly.

Right as he opened his mouth to answer, the door flung open and Edmund, along with Lucy and Susan all shouted the call of Hide and Seek gleefully.

She yelped in fright and tried to move, but instead fell right out of the closet and into the bedroom, her body landing klutzily on the plush red rug on the floor. The impact didn't even faze her, and instead she burst out in laughter at her clumsiness. They all joined in and Peter helped her up while laughing, his face brilliant with colour and amusement. He reached out a hand and she took it, and he pulled her up right to him with ease. They all laughed for a few more minutes before leaving the room and heading down to the garden for lunch. Peter gently took Kristen's hand and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand as they walked down and out of the castle. It took a while for the other's to notice, but when they did Lucy squealed like a cat, Susan sighed a lovesick sigh, and Edmund just smiled.

Maybe things weren't that bad after all.

**((Author's Note: I can't write love scenes. I can't. If anyone is willing to help me, let me know because this chapter officially SUCKED. Sorry about the wait. I know it wasn't worth it))**


	19. Clean Up in Aisle 5

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Nineteen: Clean Up in Aisle 5

**((Sorry about the wait! I want to update sooner but I'm struggling to find the write words in which I want to communicate what's going to happen! Here it is**))

* * *

"Oh"

Peter couldn't look at her. Not after everything that had happened. He'd finally been able to spend time with her and get to know her better before Aslan dropped the news. He'd gotten to hold her. Touch her. Kiss her. And then he had all of that ripped away from him.

"I never knew. Aslan told me yesterday when he finalized he plans with her father" he said as he finally brought his eyes to her.

She was looking at him with a profound sense of either confusion, hurt, pain or a even combination of all 3. Her eyes were glassing over and the tears glistened off the sunlight that was shining bright above their heads. The two of them were standing out in the rose garden, where the wind was presently dancing in Kristen's curly brown hair, the sun bearing down on them.

"You sure its to her?" she asked, her voice in a bear whisper, but holding the strongness she always had. The wind then ruffled around their knees, causing it to play with the hem of her knee length pink and green sundress. Her long hair waves in soft curls and her eyes seemed to be sparkling, up until only seconds ago when Peter had broken the news.

"I'm positive"

"Oh"

He took a hesitant step towards her, his eyes carefully watching hers, and when she didn't retract, he walked all the way towards her and held her in his arms. She stood numbly in place and didn't wrap her arms around him. Her eyes bore into the palace and then she pushed him away, mumbling something about not wanting to make any more trouble.

"I'm so sorry" he said, leaning towards her to kiss her. Instead of leaning in, she moved her face out of the way and his lips met her cheek instead.

"I'm not going to be the other girl. If you're going to marry her, then marry her. I can't...won't be able to stay in your life" she said as she walked back up to the castle slowly, leaving him to contemplate his life.

Slowly, she took steady steps up to the castle and as she was greeted by the playful voices of Lucy and Edmund, she began to walk to her bedroom. Up one step. Up one step. Up one step.

"Kristen? Kristen, what's wrong?" Lucy asked tentatively, carefully watching the stone, hard features of her almost sister. They could tell something was wrong. But what it was, was beyond them.

"Your brother is getting an arrange marriage" she said steadily, her voice monotone.

As she walked silently to her bedroom, the fact that everything was going to change started to sink in, and the tears began to roll silently down her face. She was no longer allowed to hug, or kiss, or touch him anymore. She was no longer allowed to call him her's. He now belonged to some skank from down south. He now belonged to Isabel.

He sat silently on a concrete bench. He, in 3 days, 4 hours and 6 minutes, would have a wife. He'd have a wife he didn't even want. He'd have a wife he would never learn to love.

"Tell me she's joking Peter!" Lucy said giddily, but scared as his two youngest siblings joined him in the rose garden. They both had pained expressions on their faces, but Edmund looked more angry then upset. He looked livid, actually.

"She's not joking" he replied softly, turning his eyes to the roses instead of his family. Lucy let out a cry, similar to that of a cat and Edmund had to fight back the urge to punch the daylights out of his brother.

"So you're going to sit there like a coward and just take it? You bitched and bitched to me back in the day that you weren't a coward and were just following Aslan's orders and now you're sitting here like a pathetic little girl taking this?" Edmund said, nudging his brother violently as he stepped infront of his older brother.

"Shut up Edmund" Peter said tiredly, not wanting to feel even worse about the situation.

"No you shut up. You're a coward, through and through. Yeah, Aslan is who we take our orders from. And we love him to death for being so kind and protective of us. But sometimes, we're owed an explanation or we speak up. Me, Lucy and Susan do it. You're the only one that takes shit sitting down" Edmund said loudly to his brother, letting off the rage of everything out.

Lucy gasped as she heard his brother swear, but stayed silent.

"He has his intentions" Peter said, his voice ghostly and empty. Aslan always had intentions.

"Fuck intentions Peter! Had it been the old you, you know you wouldn't have been so calm about it all. Mum always said we had to find the right girl for us to marry. And the right girl for you is sitting up in her bedroom right now, probably crying her eyes out. Mum and Dad loved each other Peter. You can't say you don't want that"

"I never said I didn't want that! God Edmund, sometimes you're so immature. Ever think Aslan may be right in arranging my marriage? We can't say whether or not this is 'what Mum wanted'. Mum's not here, is she?" Peter replied sharply, glaring as his younger brother.

Both Lucy and Edmund looked at him with looks of disparage and disbelief.

"Who are you?" Edmund whispered, before turning and heading back up to the castle, Lucy in tow.

Even Peter was starting to wonder that.

* * *

"Kristen we need to get ready, the ball starts in an hour" Susan said gently, knocking on her bedroom doors. Susan had been filled in on everything by Aslan and although she protested it, she had been put in charge of arranging the banquet and ceremony tonight. No matter how much she argued with Aslan about it, the wedding was going on. No ifs, no ands, no buts.

"I'm ready already. I'm ready for this wedding shower**((A/n-it's a wedding shower, not the wedding))**from hell" Kristen said as she opened the door. Susan gasped softly and looked at Kristen, who looked simply stunning. She was wearing an elegant black dress that went all the way to the floor and hung onto her chest and middle instead of her shoulders, leaving her neck and arms strap free. The dress was simple, but was cut and made as if Kristen was the only person allowed to wear it. A pretty diamond necklace framed her neck and her hair was down, the curls tumbling all over her shoulders. She was wearing some make up, but kept it to a minimum with only black eyeliner and mascara. In short, she looked gorgeous.

"More to a funeral then a wedding I guess?" Susan asked mockingly, receiving one of Kristen's signature chuckles in return.

"You look fantastic Su, you really do" Kristen said as they exited her bedroom. The music of Narnia was echoing hauntingly off the hallway walls as they proceeded down stairs.

Susan smiled. She was wearing a pretty off the shoulder red dress that went just below her knees and red shoes. Since weddings were special occasions, the Royal family didn't have to wear Narnia apparel and all of them took full advantage of that. Susan's hair was straight , with newly cut bangs clouding her eyes adorably. She did look fantastic.

They both took breaths and instead of entering the hall, dived to the right and into the Crown room where the other Pevensies were waiting for them.

They all stopped to look, Peter and Edmund's jaws dropping like in those Droopy dog cartoons. Lucy squealed and ran over to Kristen, giving her a huge hug around her middle. The little girl was wearing and adorable pink gown with its own matching purse. Kristen laughed and then looked up at the boys. Unfortunately, they both still had to wear their Narnian approved robes, Peter in navy blue and Edmund in forest green, respectfully.

"You look beautiful Kristen" Edmund said, coming over to give her a hug. She returned it gratefully and smiled, before going over to the cabinet and putting her designated crown on her head. It was just as she remembered it, the strands of silver running through representing the wind and tiny diamonds and sapphires encrusted throughout. As she tired to place it on her head, a pair of warm hands met hers and placed it correctly atop her curly head. She didn't need to be told who's hands they were.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she smiled reluctantly and looked at him. She wasn't surprised to see his eyes full of sorrow and regret. He didn't want this to happen almost as much as she did.

"If none of us want this to happen, then why should he half to go through with it?" Lucy whined loudly, breaking the awkward silence.

"You can't argue with Aslan Lu. You know what as well as we all do" Susan replied effortlessly, as if the answer was automatic. It was, considering she had been telling herself that all day.

"We should get out there. Don't want to keep Isabel waiting" Kristen said with a small, but fake smile. Suddenly, the room exploded with anger.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN? SHE'S THE ONE YOU'RE MARRYING?" Susan yelled, shocking the living day lights out of everyone in the room. Yelling was Edmund's department, and Susan never yelled.

"Aslan didn't tell you?" Kristen inquired, her ears ringing from the silence now happening.

"NO HE MUST HAVE CONVENIENTLY FORGOTTEN. SHE'S A MENACE! SHE'S AN ARROGANT, IGNORANT, SNOBBY, LITTLE WITCH. YOU'RE HONESTLY GOING TO MARRY HER? AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO YOU?" Susan yelled, her voice reaching volumes not known to man.

Peter nodded dully. They all watched as Susan wound up and gave him the hardest slap she could muster. They all gasped in surprised.

"Mark my words. If you marry her, Kristen won't be the only thing you loose Peter" Susan said in a furious whisper. With that, she grabbed her crown and exited the room, slamming the door with her. One by one, they all left silently, leaving Peter alone. He grabbed his crown, pyt it on his head and walked out, not even looking in the mirror to check his reflection. He was so ashamed, he couldn't even look at himself right now.

"Oh! Susan! Or should I said Soon To Be Sister In Law!" Isabel shrieked, scampering half way cross the crowded hall floor to greet the 4 Pevensies, sans Peter.

"Get away from me" Susan replied coldly, shaking off Isabel's attempt to hug her.

"Oh now now, let's not be mean. I will be your older sister soon" Isabel replied, her voice clearly showing that Susan was testing her patience.

"You will never ever, ever, ever, ever EVER, be my older sister," Susan said, her eyes narrowing to slits of blue, glaring at Isabel.

"I've tried to be nice, I really have. But once I'm married to Peter I'll be sure to make your life and the lives of all your other annoying little siblings a living hell" Isabel said threateningly, her green eyes glaring back into Susan's blue ones.

"Oh hell no. Look, _Isabel._ This would the point in the conversation where I say something really mean to you, and then you run off and cry. But why don't we just cut all that out and you leave with your dignity intact, ok?" Kristen interrupted, stepping in front of Susan. She was more the ready to give this girl a talking to.

Isabel scoffed, rolling her eyes and then looked back at Kristen. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Oh so you're the girl Peter dumped for me?" Isabel asked with a fake sense of innocence.

"I'm not sure you're feeling me on this one Isabel. I'm not ready yet to have to deal with you, so I suggest you leave before this gets any uglier" Kristen warned, her voice equally as threatening as Isabel's. As Isabel opened her mouth to retort, Kristen gave her an expectant look that had 'Bring it on' all over it. Isabel then proceeded to stalk off, the gauzy blue material from the dress she was wearing floating after her.

Sure, Kristen was losing a boy that she'd learned to love. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

**((A/n– FINALLY A LONG CHAPTER! GAHH! I toyed with the idea of Kristen falling out of Narnia and then back in, but it all seemed very two toned. So here's this chapter, very fluffy but very important. Thanks for the patience you guys, now please press the GO button at the bottom left hand of the page and review it, m'k?))**


	20. The Simplest Solution

1Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twenty: The Simplest Solution

**((So I finally get back to my normal every other day updating style. March Break is going to be excellent for all of you who read this story, let me tell you! Ok so welcome to my version of March Madness. Let the games begin, shall we?))**

* * *

Isabel narrowed her green eyes at her. It didn't take a genius, and Isabel certainly wasn't one, that things were not going to be as easy as previously thought. She wouldn't be able to take Peter away and live a long and heartless life with him. She wasn't going to be the top Queen of Narnia, like she thought. Her father had given her a long lecture that blood comes before beauty and since Kristen was an initiated Queen and she would only be one by marriage. She still had some power though, just not as much as she had thought. Which got her very, very upset.

"Dance with me, would you Peter?" she asked her king, who had been assigned to stand next to his soon to be wife all evening. He sighed a long and hateful sigh, then took her waist and hand and began to dance the waltz amongst the other couples.

- - -

Peter hated her. He hated everything about her. Yet he was in a situation where soon, he'd be forced to love her. For the past hour and a half, he'd be assigned to stand next to Isabel and accept greetings and presents on behalf of the other royals and locals in Narnia. He put on a fake smile every time someone said 'Congratulations' because he had too. He was locked in a room with no door.

After the dance, they lined up with his brother and sisters, as well as Kristen, and Isabel's parents and made a train for people to come down and congratulate the families as well. Finally, everyone attending had given their best wishes and were now sitting down to eat. It was time for the Pevensies to say their things, but instead they all threw hateful glances at Peter and stalked off, Susan stomping rather loudly to the head banquet table. Kristen remained and she smiled weakly before stepping forward.

"Congratulations" she said warmly to Peter as she hugged him. She heard him mumble something along the lines of "I'll only ever love you" but she wasn't sure and decided not to get over worked about it. When she let go of him, she rounded her brown eyes onto Isabel.

"We'll make sure you're the first to know when a baby's on the way" Isabel interrupted loudly, patting her stomach and then linking arms with Peter. The green-eyed monster then proceeded to drag her future husband away from Kristen and to the head table, where she threw him into his throne and sat greedily into the one next to him. Everyone knew perfectly well that until they were married, Isabel had no right over a throne, and even Isabel knew she was sitting down in Kristen's.

-----

Peter sighed as Isabel planted herself into Kristen's throne. He shook his head and looked down at his plate, knowing there was nothing he could do. He looked up and without a contest, his blue eyes found her brown ones across the hall floor and she was looking at him with the utmost pain and hurt. He looked back at her and some how, managed to translate everything he had ever felt about her into just one look. She smiled weakly and then picked up the side of her dress as if not to step on it. Mr. Tumnus came over to her slowly and gave her a hug, which she returned. He led her to an empty table that had been apparently reserves for the family of William McAnderson, but he passed away and the funeral was that day, according to Mr. Tumnus.

She sat down at the table and started to pick at her plate of food and silently, one by one each of the Pevensies, sans Peter of course, sat down at the table beside her and began to eat. Without saying a word, she looked up and each of them smiled at her, before returning their attention silently to their plates. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked over at the head table, where Isabel was fuming since everyone at in the hall was now totally focused on the fact that the royals had actually abandoned their post and thrones.

Kristen smiled sweet at Isabel once they got eye contact, and waves a teasing wave before returning to her meal. As the noise grew in the hall and everyone went back to their normal conversations, she looked up at each one of the Pevensies and smiled. This was her family.

---(Jump ahead to the end of dinner)---

The Narnia band began playing again and although they had all made a pact to stay with Kristen for the evening, one by one they had all found someone special to dance with, which made her feel even more alone.

"Would you care to dance, Miss?" someone said, breaking her concentration and eyes off of Peter and Isabel.

She looked up, and raised an eyebrow at who it was. He had dark, almost black short hair that was slightly spiked but also tousled to give it that natural edge. What got her about him were his eyes; they were a hazel brown but around his pupil it got to a dark forest green colour. For some reason, she felt that she knew him already.

"Sure" she said as she got up and took his hand. He lead her slowly to the dance floor and then took her back and right hand, respectfully. They danced, but she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Do I know you?" she asked quite abruptly up at him. He was a few inches taller then she was, but not tall enough to make it awkward.

He laughed, and then shook his head.

"No. I would remember such beauty if my eyes had once been laid upon it" he said, Kristen only noticing now he had the most adorable, most charming English accent she'd ever heard. This and the fact that the line was so corny made her laugh.

"Nice line" she mused, raising an eyebrow at him.

He laughed again, and she laughed with him, smiling even though there was hardly anything to smile about. As soon as they quieted down, everything came flooding back into her mind as she was temporarily removed from the world and shit going on around her. Her face returned to its normal sulk.

"My name is Logan. Logan Thomas" he said as the song ended and he bowed. She curtseyed back as custom says and held out her hand, where he smiled and brought it to his lips. He kissed the top of her hand lightly and then released it. This made her smile.

"So tell me Logan, where are you from?" she asked as they began walking towards the hall doors and down and into the rose garden. The sweet smell of the fragrant flowers greeted them and little tea lights marked a pathway. It was warm and pleasant, with no need to a jacket and for some reason, this made her smile.

"I reside in a small, but very homey, little village in the East.**((A/n-Thanks A Amelia Black for the correction))** I spend most of my days there but every so often I venture here to Cair Paravel to aid Aslan in anything he needs" Logan explained as he sat down on one of the stone benches, and motioned for her to follow. She did and took a deep breath of the summer air in with her.

"You must do something important if Aslan needs you" she asked in the form of a statement. She looked over and smiled as he chuckled and shrugged, out of humbleness and modesty of course.

"I'm an Apothecary. Every few months of so Aslan calls for me to brew him up a potion or something of the sort. Some of the things he asks for are quite…odd, but you don't say no to Aslan. It's an honor to be in the same room as him" Logan admired, looking faintly at Kristen who was smiling.

She liked him. She could tell Logan was honest, friendly, wise beyond his years, and an over all excellent friend. But she still couldn't shake Peter. When she looked at Peter, sometimes she saw her future. But when she looked at Logan, all she saw was a best friend.

"It is. But lately, he's not been on my list of favourite people" she muttered to herself as she brushed one of her curls out of her face.

"I bet there's a story there, if you don't mind telling it" Logan whispered, nudging her side affectionately. She looked out into the roses for a second, and then back at him. He smiled and shrugged innocently.

She took a breath and let it all out. She told him all about her drop in, literally. Everything about her ball, everything about Baldur, and everything about Isabel.

"So then yesterday, he told me that he was getting an arranged marriage to a girl he hated. And this of course, was all arranged by none other then Aslan" she finished, blowing out her steam with words instead of actions.

He had sat there and listen to her every word, taking in everything like a good person should. He never interrupted, never spoke. Instead, he let her do all the talking.

"I mean I understand that he has his reasons. He has good intentions. He always has intentions. He wouldn't do this without a solid reason. He wouldn't break apart a truly in love couple for nothing, right?" she asked him, but made it sound like she was addressing her inner self instead.

"You think you love him? Peter, I mean?" Logan asked quietly, interrupting her for the first time.

She glanced at him and then down at her hands.

"I do. I do with every bone in my body" she said, her voice dropping in loudness, as if to ward off prying ears. "Not that it means anything now" she muttered, keeping her eyes on her now shaking hands.

She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. She huffed out a breath and glared at the roses. If only things were different.

"I know you can't change what's already happened. But you can change what will happen" he said as he let go of her and they started back up to the palace. They walked slowly and when she heard his words, she was intrigued.

"Logan, there's nothing I can do. You don't argue with Aslan, you know that" she said discerningly, huffing out a breath in frustration.

"Kristen! God, stop being so cynical for just one second! You're acting as if there's nothing you can do! Have you tried talking to Aslan?" Logan said loudly, practically shouting at her now.

She was shocked, and slightly hurt, but shook her head no, her brown curls washing over her face with a wave of wind.

"Then maybe you should try and do that. Maybe you should try and talk to Aslan. Love trumps everything Kristen. And if you know you love him, then fight for him. Fight for him with everything you have" Logan said as he walked over to her and took her shoulders, making sure she was focusing in on what he was saying.

She nodded slowly, and he backed off. Could something like that actually work? Had she been so delusional and depressed that she hadn't even tried the most obvious solution of talking? For being Queen Kristen the Brilliant, she sure had a notch for not living up the title sometimes.

She nodded and a smile grew on her face.

"Why thank you Mr. Logan Thomas. That might just work"

**((A/N- I updated within a week! TROPHEY FOR ME! Haha…so I know I got a lot of you excited when I introduced Logan, right? No, he will not be Kristen's new love interest. But I was thinking about it, and Kristen really never had anyone other then the Pevensies and that bothered me. So I brought Logan into the picture. Thanks for all the reviews, good to know I haven't lost you all yet! Now click the purple button and review! Capiche?))**


	21. Reflection

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twenty One: Reflection

**((Wow my second update this week! Someone's on a roll, eh? HUMUNGO THANKS to all the reviewers. Seriously, if I could bake you an internet cupcake, I would, but my internet oven is on the fritz so p. Thanks again, and here's the next installment of Where the Sidewalk Ends))**

**Ps-I put in two reflections into this chapter. I know that I skipped over a lot of their relationship and as you read this, it'll probably cross your mind the fact that they claim to love each other, but they spend almost no time together.**

* * *

"So you know what you're going to say?" Logan asked her as they walked the steps up to Cair Paravel and into the hall. The music was jostling and people were dancing gleefully, even Peter looked like he was having a good time. 

She turned to him and nodded, taking in a breath. She was about go out on a huge limb and take a risk, and her mind was filling with a billion What Ifs. She shook her head as if to get rid of them and nodded, hugging her new found friend.

"I know exactly what I'm going to say Logan. Thanks so much" she said earnestly, as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Like a noblemen, he bowed to her and smiled before leaving her to do her thing. Her eyes searched the dance floor and eventually, she found Isabel and Peter who were dancing slowly. She made her way over to them.

"May I cut in?" She asked politely, but coldly to Isabel. Throwing her a hateful glance, the blonde bombshell let out a rather loud sigh and let Peter go, walking off, letting Kristen take her place.

Kristen smiled softly at Peter, who was looking at her in a way that made her heart soar. He never stopped amazing her; He had a way to communicate everything he wanted to say, just with his eyes. And right now, they were saying 'Never, ever leave me'.

He took her hand and waist and held her close as they danced slowly.

"Look I know you don't want to cause trouble with Aslan and I know that you're High King...but it doesn't mean that I have to stand here and watch someone ruin you're life" she mumbled to him, not wanting anyone around them to hear. She felt him pull her ever so closer to him and she heard him sigh.

"There's nothing I can do. There's nothing we can do to stop this" he said into her ear, his whispers not able to cover up his heartless tone.

She shook her head no. And looked up at him, determined to find a way to stop it all from happening.

"No. For once in my life Peter, I've finally found someone who I fit with. I've finally found a world where people accept me for who I am. And I'm not giving it up any time soon. I'm not ready to give you up yet" she said, her voice thinning and breaking at the end of the sentence.

As he absorbed her words, he looked down at met her eyes. They were cold and lonely, and he wanted to tell her everything he'd ever wanted to tell anyone. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more then life its self and that no matter what, he always would.

"Kristen...don't ever think that just because I'm doing this, I don't love you. I love you with all my heart...I always will" he said as the song ended. He let her go and bowed, and she curtsied back. But instead of letting him kiss her hand, she dragged him off the dance floor and over to Aslan, who was chatting with Mr. Tumnus about the state of the Narnian Army.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Aslan, but could we get a counsel in private?" She asked when the pair had finished talking. Mr. Tumnus bowed to Aslan and then bowed to the two royals before heading off to the dance floor to find Lucy. Aslan nodded and lead them into the library, where Kristen shut the door and waited for someone to start speaking.

"What is that you wanted to discuss, Queen Kristen?" Aslan asked as he sat infront of both Kristen and Peter. They looked at each other, and then she started talking.

"Aslan...I don't want this to sound offensive. You know that we all honour and love you deeply. But...how can he marry her? How can he marry her when he loves me?" She said stirringly, her eyes looking from Peter back to Aslan.

She waited for his reaction with baited breath.

"And what do you say about this situation, King Peter?" Aslan asked, addressing the silent King. Unsure, he looked at Kristen, then to Aslan, and then back to Kristen.

"I'm not in the position to argue with any decision you make Aslan. If you say I am to wed Isabel, then I will marry her. But I will never learn to love her. I will never love anyone as much as I love Kristen, and I can promise you that. And if I do wed Isabel, I fear that my whole family will abandon me" Peter said as he kept his eyes on Kristen. She smiled at him and grasped his hand tightly, and then they both looked at Aslan expectantly.

-------(Kristen's Reflection)-----------

She had always been the one who stood out. She'd never conformed like the other girls. She'd never bought certain clothes or cut her hair a certain way because it was in. She was more of a free spirit; a dork, a nerd, a book worm in the eyes of others. She had always had dreams, and its why she did so well in school. She valued her education, while most of the other girls at her private school viewed the 8 hours they spent learning information as a drag.

And then finally one day, she came across a world where she didn't have to conform to fit in; she fit in anyways. She had loved Narnia from the second she came into it, and Peter was a major reason. She'd bonded with his family and soon, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter had become her own. She'd given Edmund advice when needed. She was Susan's helping hand when it came to dealing with issues. She was Lucy's play date when she needed an extra person for her Tea Parties. And she had been there for Peter, when all the rest of his family had abandoned him.

And then finally, she got the guy she always dreamed of. Although it took a while, Peter had finally fallen for her, and they spent two glorious weeks **((a/n-Yes, it was a two week duration))** together, getting to know the most inner secrets of themselves. He'd make her feel as if she were the only person in the room, even if they were in a crowded banquet hall. He'd kiss her softly on the lips each night, and she'd have the sweetest dreams about him. When he held her, it was as if there was a protective boundary around them that no one could break. She fit with him like pieces in a puzzle, and it was hard to believe that their relationship, their unrequited love, was hanging in the balance.

-------(Peter's Reflection)-------

He'd always had an alter ego. He'd be Peter Pevensie, older brother to his siblings, in private. But when duty called, he became King Peter, the Magnificent. He led a double life, and one day, some how, they blended into each other and diplomacy took over family, and Peter Pevensie soon became a distant memory.

But when Kristen came into his life, he found that person scratching, kicking, punching its way back. She brought out the best in him, and once he got over his shallowness, he realized how amazing she truly was. He strived to be as generous, as kind, as amazing as she was. He thrived when he was around her, and when he touched her he never wanted to let go.

It had taken him way to long to learn to love her. Being with her was so much easier then it had ever been with Isabel. She wasn't demanding, or selfish, or conceited. She was simple, and happy with anything that came her way. And as much as he wanted to love her, he was still King Peter. He still had a duty to Aslan. And if Aslan said marry Isabel, it's what he'd have to do.

He honoured and loved Aslan. And what he asked of him, he'd more then willingly do. But the situation was becoming increasingly evident to him; before he even turned 19 he would marry someone who would ruin his family. It was clear that if he went through with the marriage without complaint, his whole family would hate and disown him. And frankly, he'd rather give up his crown then loose his family or Kristen.

–(End reflections)--

Aslan surveyed the two infront of him. It hurt him deeply, seeing them suffer so much. But he had to do this. He had to know that Peter had the will and courage of a true King.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do now. The marriage must go through" Aslan said finally, as he turned and left the room, not wanting to see their expressions.

Aslan never made his intentions known, simply because they were never needed to be. But ne had learned slowly to love and care for the Pevensies and Kristen, as if they were his own. And it pained him to see them so depressed and sad. But what needed to be done, would be done. If Peter had the courage and strength to become the High King of Narnia, he'd have to it to Aslan. And the pathetic attempt back in the library he'd just gone through was not the reaction he was wanting.

**((Author's Note- I'm so mean, aren't I? I bet some of you thought it was going to be that easy, but its not. I wouldn't be a very good writer if it was. Will it be a happy ending for Peter and Kristen? Or are they destined to live lives of fakeness for all of eternity? Stay tuned))**


	22. I'd rather marry you

1Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twenty One: I'd rather marry you

**((I know, sorry for the delay. Promise to make it up to you with this chapter! Thanks again to all the reviewers, you all keep me sane. Seriously, if I didn't have this story and people fuelling me to write, I wouldn't be doing it! So thanks!)) **

**P.s-I've written in Susan's reflection. I hardly ever mention the Pevensies, so one by one they'll each be getting a few paragraphs of their beliefs and what not. Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked at him. He looked at her. And without words, he gently took her into his arms and held her. He knew before any words were said what the result of the consultation with Aslan would be. And it killed him that he'd still have to marry the wretched girl. But it killed him even more to see Kristen so sad. He was used to the carefree Kristen; the one who would spontaneously start baking cookies or play games with his siblings. But ever since the marriage had become known to everyone, Kristen a long with the 3 other Pevensies had lost their lust for life. They no longer wanted to be King and Queens of Narnia. They wanted to be a family again.

"I'll always be here for you" he whispered into her ear as she pulled back to face him. With one look into her dark brown eyes, he felt as if his heart had been wrenched from his body and been repeatedly stomped on. Gently, he brushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, never taking his eyes off of hers. Slowly, she leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his, letting the kiss last for a tad bit longer then it should have. He kissed her back with the same amount of gentleness, knowing very well that this may be the last time he ever got to kiss her. She pulled away, but linked her hands against the back of his neck while his hands found their way to her waist. She pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to marry her" she mumbled to him, closing her eyes as if to savor the moment. They both knew it would be their last.

He sighed silently to himself. Searching for the words, he finally found the right way to articulately say what he had been dying to tell her.

"I'd rather marry you"

Ok, so his vocabulary wasn't the largest, but by the way she reacted, he knew his words had impacted her the way he wanted. With his heartfelt phrase, he had communicated to her how deep his love for her went.

She didn't say anything in response. Rather, she looked into his eyes to find the slightest trace of a lie or deceit. When she found none, she leaned in and pulled him towards her, letting her lips crash passionately onto his. He was slightly stunned by her forwardness, but before he could return the favour the door creaked open and an annoying voice filled the library.

"Now Peter, I thought you were my fiancé?" Isabel asked with a fake innocence to her voice as she shut the door and marched over to them. She wrenched the pair apart, throwing Kristen violently into the nearest bookcase. A sickening thud rang out in the silence and she felt as if a white hot blade had been pressed against her scalp. She blinked a few times as the world around her went back, only to reappear seconds later. Massaging her head, she looked up to find Isabel kissing Peter, making it clearly evident that her tongue was shoved in his mouth by the disgusting slopping noises she was making. It hurt her a bit, but she could tell Peter wasn't enjoying it.

He pushed her away and looked at her with pity. All the blonde haired, green eyed girl did to reply was snicker.

"Oh please. You loved it Peter. At least I kissed you with _passion_" Isabel sniped, emphasizing the last word while throwing an amused yet annoyed glance at Kristen. The Queen continued to massage her head but walked over to them slowly, since the world was still slightly spinning from her collision with the bookcase.

"You wouldn't know passion if it put on a tea cosy and danced infront of you" Kristen retorted back as the room became still again. Her head still throbbed, but she brought her hand down and brushed her bangs out of her face, her eyes staring threateningly into Isabel's, waiting for a challenge.

Isabel stayed silent for a second, but then threw her hair over her shoulder and walked towards the door, her nose held in the air.

"Doesn't matter. There will be plenty of time for us to get to know passion when we're married, Peter. There will be lots of time for us to really understand what passion means" Isabel hinted suggestively as she turned the brass door knob and stalked into the hall, throwing the door shut as she left. Once again it left the two in silence.

"It's no use" Kristen mumbled as Peter threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. He wanted out of his arranged marriage just as much as she did, but there is only so much one can do when up against the single handedly most powerful force in Narnia. There was only so much Peter and Kristen could do when up against Aslan.

--

Susan had always been the wallflower of the family, but at the same time, she was also the diplomat of the family. She'd always been the one who kept things calm and serene, even in the most desperate times. It was her responsibility to keep her family in check, and make sure things stayed reasonably calm. But lately, that responsibility of her's had gone to the dogs. Everything had changed, including her older brother Peter. He was suppose to protect them. But instead he was having his heart pulled and pushed by women. He had lost that lust for rights and freedoms, and instead was living a life he had been told to live. She had failed.

But as she looked at her brother how, his arm around the girl he deserved to be with, she had an odd sense of pride. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Kristen and Peter were talking to Aslan in private about. That and the fact that Mr. Tumnus had immediately found her and told her everything he had heard Kristen say. Peter was finally standing up for something he believed in; something he believed was right. She guessed that the result probably wasn't the one they had all hoped for however, since Kristen and Peter looked anything but ecstatic, but at least he had made his point known. He finally had grown a backbone. And she, for the first time in a while, was really proud to call him her brother.

--

"I'm sorry Peter. I really am," Edmund said as he clapped a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Instead of going back to the party, as soon as Kristen and Peter emerged from the library, the 3 other Pevensies had swept them upstairs and into their bedrooms and telling them to change before gathering back into Peter's bedroom. They all sat on the floor infront of a roaring fire, letting the burning logs reflect into their eyes with an eerie glow.

His eyes flickered slightly in acknowledgment to his younger brother, but he remained silent. His situation was just too bleak for words, and frankly, he had nothing to say. There was nothing to say.

"She's horrible. She's going to ruin this entire palace!" Susan exclaimed in a hushed voice, but none the less getting the point across that she was mad.

"Not necessarily Su. We're all ordained royalty, meaning its official. She'll only marry into the family, and yes she'll gain the title Queen, but she'll have no power. Trust me, there's no way I'm letting that wench run this castle. She's seriously mistaken if she thinks she's going to do that," Kristen said abruptly as she grinned at Su. Immediately everyone perked up.

"Serious? So I won't have to listen to her?" Lucy asked rather excitedly, the sound of her loud voice causing them all to jump.

Kristen laughed and ruffled the little one's brown hair and smiled.

"If anything, she'll need to listen to you!" Kristen exclaimed, sending them all into random fits of hardcore giggles.

For the rest of the night, they sat around and told jokes and stories, and at the same time, they bonded. It reaffirmed everyone's beliefs that Kristen, although not by blood, was indeed a member of their family. She was their sister and friend.

And something even more to the Eldest King of Narnia

**((Author's Note- ok, ok I know. TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH. But hey, a girl has other things on her mind, like school for instance. I loved March Break. Why can't it be March Break again? Thanks for all the reviews. Fluffy chapter, but hey. Not every chapter can be perfect! Review it, m'k?))**


	23. Riding Free

1Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twenty Three: Riding Free

**((Sorry about the lateness. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel really good about my writing. Let's make it to 210 on this chapter, shall we?))**

* * *

"I'm thinking nice bouquets of roses and lilies as the centre pieces…Peter? Peter!"

"Huh?" he said, snapping to attention. He was sitting on the 2nd floor balcony with Isabel as they discussed wedding plans with 4 wedding planners. It was the day after the ball and he was extremely exhausted from bull-shitting his way through everything. He was trying to at least focus on what Isabel was saying, see as it was going to be his wedding too, but his focus was only on his family and Kristen, who were all presently down in the rose garden playing hide and go seek outside. The sun was shining brightly and he loved what Kristen was wearing; a pretty blue sun dress with pink and green detailing.

"Honey, please try and pay attention" Isabel exasperated, trying not to get embarrassed infront of the gossiping wedding planners infront of them. The last thing she needed was to hear that her own consultants were spreading nasty rumours about her that Peter and herself weren't getting a long. Not that it was a rumour, since they weren't. But the less people that knew that, the better.

"Yeah, ok" he snorted sarcastically, blinking his eyes at Isabel before getting up and giving his soon to be bride an appropriate kiss on the cheek. Actually, his lips never touched her cheek. Instead he just hovered over her cheek and then backed up.

"I'll let you all to your own devices" he noted as he excused himself, bowing to the consultants and then out of the balcony. He walked down the hallway and was leaving the palace to join his family in the rose garden when they all scampered into Cair Paravel. Giggling, Kristen pushed the Pevensies up the stairs, shouting something out about going hunting to Peter. He grinned at her and followed her up the stairs and onto the bedroom floor. Seconds later, they all emerged from their bedrooms, fully clad in riding clothes. Kristen laced up her brown knee high riding boots and tucked the hem of her black pants into them neatly. On top she was wearing a forest green tunic with a tight brown half vest over it, 3 buttons neatly displayed. She looked pretty darn cute in the clothes that usually made people look like slobs.

"Let's go!" She shouted excitedly as she threw her curly hair into a messy bun and then scampered down the hallway, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Peter all following her. She pulled on her brown riding gloves and ran to the stables, beating them all. She ran to the last stall and started to dress a black horse which as of 4 days ago was her's. She'd given him a name, Jake, and since then she'd been taking him out for daily rides to get the horse used to her. They also had interesting conversations on Peter and whatnot. She had definitely found out that her horse was quite a chatter box.

"Where are we headed?" Jake asked her as she mounted him and slowly galloped out of the stables, trying not to interrupt the other's. She rounded to a stop right outside the doors and soon, everyone else was out and ready to go.

"Come on!" she shouted gleefully as Jake went up on his hind legs and galloped off with a burst of speed. She laughed out loud, having the most fun she'd had in a while. As the wind and the fresh air whipped her face and was inhaled into her system, she some how felt at ease. Her thoughts were cleared of Peter and Isabel, and for some reason, she had a feeling that everything was going to work out. Narnia was her home, and she knew things were going to be alright. Peter galloped next to her and then shot off after staying stride with stride to her.

They rode from forest to forest, often getting sidetracked from their path to follow a deer or caribou. Hours later, just as the sun was setting, they returned back to the stables and she dismounted quickly, undressing Jake and cleaning and feeding him quickly. She didn't want to miss a sunset on such a wonderful day.

"Come on! You're going to miss it!" She shouted as she ran out and ran down to the bank of the lake, the mass of water infront of her creating a perfect backdrop to the sunset. She felt them all come up beside her and an arm go around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, contemplating how such an amazing day could be riddled with such doubt.

They watched in silence and as the sun disappeared from view, they ran up to the castle, all famished from their day. They didn't even bother to change, and instead just stormed the kitchen, the chefs and cooks all getting rather flustered. Instead of the traditional meal in the dining room, they all ate with the help.

Servants, cooks, butlers, maids, and such all sat down on the balcony and enjoyed a huge meal with the Royals as the summer air created a perfect atmosphere for a laid back gathering. When they all finished eating, one of the servants had fetched a record player from Peter's bedroom and they all started dancing to ancient records of human music. At first, many of the Narnia natives were confused but after a while, everyone was dancing and having fun, just like they should be doing.

"Dance with me!" Kristen shouted as she grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him out of his chair. They danced the night away in their riding clothes, sharing dances with anyone close. Everyone's laughs rang out until the wee hours and finally, they all turned in, The Pevensies and Kristen all thanking their party members a lot.

"I must say your majesty, this was quite a night. I don't think I've had this much fun before!" A cook exclaimed as he bowed to her. Kristen smiled at the man and then bowed to him.

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you all for putting up with us! And call me Kristen," she said with a grin as she turned and ran to the stairs, joining the Pevensies as they walked up the stairs.

"This whole day has been completely fantastic. I haven't had this much fun since I left England!" Susan shouted, her voice echoing off the halls. She twirled around and laughed, giving Kristen a huge hug as they entered their bedroom landing.

"I think I can say Kristen that honestly, you've saved Narnia!" Edmund said as they stopped outside Peter's bedroom.

She laughed and gave the youngest King a quizzical look. Say what now?

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" She said logically, giving them all looks of confusion.

"You've done more for us then we can ever thank you for Kristen. You really have" Edmund explained.

She laughed again and shrugged, and said goodnight and then retreated to her bedroom, shutting her door and flopping on her bed. She hadn't done anything to save Narnia. Sure, she'd stopped a bad guy but honestly, that was no big feat. What had she done that was so amazing?

Um, try like, everything?

**((Author's Note- Thanks for being so patient! The end is near soon for this story, but I promise I'll be writing a sequel. I'm going to give this story a few more chapters and then end it, but I promised she'll be back! Keep on reviewing! Thanks for everything you guys))**


	24. Back to the Future

1Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twenty Four: Back to the Future

((**100 X TIMES SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I got tendonitis from writing on the computer too much (yikes) and my wrists were shot. My mommy also banned me from any computing so! Here's the next chapter. Ending ahead. And I promise this won't be a cheesy runs from wedding thing on Peter's part. I hate cheesy love scenes))**

* * *

"Ready to enter hell?" she joked, fixing his royal cape on his shoulders and then grinning at him. Sure, the whole situation kind of sucked. Ok royally sucked, but at the same time, Kristen was fulfilling her dreams in Narnia. She was Queen of a beautiful nation, surrounded by her family. Home was becoming a distant memory and almost as quickly as she had fallen in, she was growing accustom to Narnia's words, traditions and values.

Isabel had asked, or more like told Kristen that she was her maid of honour, and Kristen accepted, knowing that everything had been done. And besides, everyone would be asking why she declined anyways. She did the most Queen-ly thing to do and just accepted the invitation, with grace and poise. She was certainly a changed woman.

"We've done everything we can do. I wish the situation was different" he said as he brushed her bangs out of her face. He looked at her longingly, as if she was so far away instead of just standing infront of him. She smiled back, her skin warming at his touch and hugged him, breathing in the husky scent of him that she had grown to love.

"Same. Just go, get married. Who knows, maybe you'll be happy. She could turn out to be a great girl" she said, acknowledging Isabel's slight normalness. He pulled away from her and they walked down to the hall, Kristen getting her bouquet of flowers and joining Edmund in the line preceding the bride. Peter winked at her from his spot by the alter, and she smirked back, the music starting to play. One by one they sauntered down the aisle and took their spots, and eventually Isabel was at the head of the hall, her face plastered with a too white, to big smile. She looked pretty good, with a gorgeous white gown in traditional Narnian style. She had a big, overly extravagant bouquet of flowers in her hand as she walked, or more like cantered down the aisle. She met Peter at the alter and the service began.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes, but as soon as it was over she had run to the bathroom, dying to get away from it all. She didn't think it'd be that difficult. But as she watched a numb Peter accept Isabel's hand in marriage and their kiss to seal the deal, the situation became all the more real. She'd never be with Peter.

But the strangest thing happened. As she was holding up the bottom of her gorgeous red silk bridesmaid dress, everything around her seemed to start vanishing, detail by detail. And by the time she hit the fifth step up the stairs, instead of the all familiar sensation of marble, she found herself falling forwards.

"No!" she screamed, but it was too late. By the time she had screamed, she was already on the sidewalk concrete block she had fallen through weeks ago. Her eyes wandered around in disbelief. Was she truly gone?

Everything was so natural, but so strange. It was odd to see cars, electricity, and normal people again. She didn't belong in this world. She belonged in Narnia. Hopelessly, she banged her fists on the concrete as if it say to let her back in, but she gave up. Finally she looked down at herself, and wasn't surprised to see that she was in her school uniform on her way to school. Her body had changed significantly during her time in Narnia, and she definitely had become more attractive. But she only wanted one person, and he wasn't even in her world to know it.

Miserably, she got up and started her trek to school, not knowing what other possibilities there were. Finally, she reached it and sat down at her usual desk at the back.

"Oh my god is that Kristen?" she heard someone whisper. Glancing upwards, she found all of her class staring at her as if she was a mutant alien. Groaning, she put her head down on her desk, contemplating her next move. She wanted to go back. She'd kill to go back. But it's what they say. You never know what you got till it's gone.

* * *

He had seen her leave abruptly and followed her out of he hall a few minutes later. But she was no where to be found. Not in her bedroom, not in any of the bathrooms, and not in the yard. He felt his heart beat start to increase as he opened up her closet, seeing is she was hiding.

"Kristen? Kristen…look I know it was hard but" he started, searching through the clothes, but found nothing.

Withdrawing himself from her room, he stood in the hallway, contemplating where she could be.

"Pete…everyone's downstairs waiting for you" Susan said from the staircase. He nodded in acknowledgement but continued to think.

"What's wrong?" her ventured curiously, walking close to her brother.

"I saw Kristen leave…but I can't find her" he muttered. He blinked his eyes a few times and then checked her bedroom again.

"Peter…She's probably fine. This is your wedding day…you need to go downstairs and be with you loving bride" she said soullessly, pushing him towards the stairs. When he was downstairs, she came back up to look further for Kristen, her curiosity getting the best of her.

--

"You won't find her" came a voice from outside.

Susan withdrew herself from Edmund's wardrobe and fixed her hair, before noticing who it was.

"Oh…Aslan. How come?" she asked, kind of surprised at his presence. Her eyes flickered around, looking for any sign of Kristen.

"Her time in this world is done. She has returned back home" he said calmly, his huge amber eyes looking at Susan.

A feeling of dread hit her like a ton of bricks. Yet still, she denied it.

"Don't be silly Aslan, I'm sure she's around here somewhere" Susan retorted, going back to her search.

"I am telling the truth. Her purpose in Narnia was fulfilled" he stated once more.

She tried to stand, but her knees gave way, her body and dress falling into a heap on the floor. Her eyes glassed over with tears and her face remained stone cold, her features set hard.

It was obvious that Kristen had become a sister to her. In her opinion, Kristen was as big a part of her family as Peter was, if not bigger. Kristen had loved them all and treated them fairly and equally, making sure that at all times they were happy. And if on the random occasion that something was bothering them, she'd be the first one to console them or give them advice on how to handle their dilemma. Susan had learnt to love her. They all had.

"Does Peter know?" she asked finally, after several minutes of silence.

"No. I'll leave that task to you" Aslan said, striding over to Susan and sitting down with her. He placed his paw over her hands for comfort and then got up, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

But the same thing kept running through her head. And it wasn't the thing you thought it would be like '_How do I tell Peter?' _or '_What will Peter do? _Instead, her heart and head were set on something else.

_How do I go home?_


	25. Ok

Where the Sidewalk Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kristen, my very own, customize as you wish character.

Chapter Twenty Five: Ok

((**It's the end! WAHHHHHH! Soooo sorry for the delay. But with an ending like this, I wanted to take my time. Here it is the end of the end!))**

* * *

It had been over a month since she'd come back to the real world. She'd made new friends, gotten back into her studies, and even dated a guy or too. But no matter whom she kissed or who she spent time with, it couldn't change her. She wasn't meant for this world and those who were close to her could tell something was wrong. She'd be to doctor after doctor and they had all said the same thing; she was fine. It upset her mother, since she obviously knew something was wrong with her daughter, but Kristen had kept her mouth shut. 

"Excellent results Miss Leal! Have a great summer" said her teacher as Kristen collected her final report card on the last day of school. With a smile, Kristen checked over her grades in satisfaction; straight A's. She gave herself a big smile but it faltered like it always did. Her excellent marks didn't mean anything to her anymore. Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Peter meant something to her. And every day for the past 4 weeks, she'd walked on the same concrete step, praying hopelessly for it to consume her as it did before.

But as she walked home, her feet seemed to drag behind her. She rounded corner after corner, and as she unlocked the front door of her house, her stomach was filled with a familiar sense of anxiousness. She threw open the door and walked through it before succumbing to the sensation of falling. She was going back. She was finally going back home.

* * *

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were gathered in the crown room silently. Today would be the day where Isabel was crowned Queen and it would be the beginning of the 'reign of terror' as Susan put it. It too had been a month in Narnia and none of them had even begun to deal with the fact that Kristen was gone. Maybe it was because none of them wanted too. Aslan strode in finally, but the silence remained. 

"I expect none of you to interrupt in the proceedings" the lion spoke.

"Of course Aslan" Susan murmured in reply. They all stayed silent, their eyes remaining on the floor.

"You are all to be courteous and honorable to Isabel. She is a part of this family now" Peter added. They all jerked up at this and his words even caused Susan to get up and leave.

"Don't say that" Edmund spat back at Peter. The rumblings from the crowd gathering in the great hall grew louder and Aslan motioned for them all to leave and take their place on their thrones. They walked out and noticed Isabel sitting on Kristen's throne, waving majestically at the crowd. Edmund walked to her and growled in a low voice.

"Get out of that chair"

Her eyes flickered to the youngest king and she let out a cruel, witch-y laugh. The crowd seemed to silence at this.

"Is that a threat, young Edmund?" she replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. He looked around before bending down to her level.

"Yes, yes it is. Now I suggest you move before I _make_ you move" he said quietly before going to his throne and sitting down. Her permanent smile remained as she got out of the throne and sat down on the significantly smaller chair next to Peter. She placed her hand ontop of his and felt him stiffen.

"Oh lighten up. She's been gone for a month now, get over it. She's not coming back" Isabel snipped to him, glaring at him with her green eyes. He shifted his hand out from under her's and sat up.

"You don't know that"

* * *

The minute she landed on the soft, mossy earth, she let out a scream of delight. Without even opening her eyes she knew exactly where she was. She was in Narnia, her home. She threw off her school blazer and opened her eyes, letting out another scream that caused the birds in the forest to fly away. She knew exact where she was and where to go. Immediately she stood up, and began running east where she knew she would find the palace. She ran, not letting the sweltering heat get to her, or the fact that the small plants were hitting her legs and causing some scratches. In minutes she was at the edge of the forest, and the palace was in sight. She held in her scream this time, but ran forward. She ran forward, greeting the guards at the side door with a big hug. They were all shocked to see her, but glad none the less. 

They directed her towards the front hall and she bounded forward, her kilt hanging raggedly on her hips. She met a crowd of people that parted for her and she pressed forward, the crowd erupting in a cheer for her. She finally found the eyes of Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and they all screamed at the sight of her, jumping up and running forward to greet her. She hugged them all fiercely before looking up at Peter, brushing some blood off her cheek. She knew she looked like a mess but deep down she knew he wouldn't care. He couldn't care. She was back.

He looked down at her for a few seconds before steely turning his head towards Isabel. She was staring at Kristen with a mixture of disbelief, anger, confusion, and loathing. She looked shocked, like all of them, but something was wrong.

"What's she doing back?" she whispered furiously to Peter, who was now standing up. He walked zombie like over to Kristen and examined her for a few seconds. She looked at him with those brown eyes he had always loved, waiting for him to say something.

"If you ever leave again, I swear I'll kill you" he muttered to her, pulling her into a hug and twirling her around. She laughed and breathed in his musky, manly scent that she'd loved from the very beginning of their friendship. He set her down and looked back at her. The sight of her for the first time in a month made him realize what he had to do. He walked back up to his throne and grabbed Isabel's hand. He yanked off the ring he had given her and pulled the crown off of her head.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him, standing up with a snap. He glared at her and then spoke to everyone.

"I regret to inform you all that there will no coronation today. And on that note, I regret to say that my marriage to Lady Isabel has now officially ended. Thank you all for coming" he said as the crowd remained silent. He turned to Isabel who was fuming, smoke almost steaming out of her ears. She demanded an explanation from him, which he scoffed at.

"Oh please. I never loved you, you know that. It's over. I'll be making it official at the end of today" he said before walking back down to his family. Although everyone was staring at him in silence, he was only looking at Kristen. When he got to her, he pulled her to the centre of the hall and held her hands, one in each of his.

"This is the lady I love" he declared, the crowd erupting into cheers. She laughed and placed her hands on the sides of his face, rubbing her thumb affectionately over his cheeks.

"I love you too" she muttered back before giving him the biggest kiss she could muster. The crowd cheered again, but silenced as Aslan drew forward. The Pevensies all gathered around the couple protectively.

"I'm sorry Aslan. But what you were asking me to do went against everything you've ever taught me" Peter said, his voice pleading. The lion surveyed them all before nodding.

"I know. This was a test Peter. It was all a test to see whether or not you would trust your heart when it came to decisions made in times of a crisis. Being a king doesn't mean doing what others expect or tell you to do. It means to do what's in your heart, and you haven't been doing that lately. Haven't I always said to do what you believe is right and not follow others?" Aslan asked, walking forward and looking at Peter through his huge, amber eyes. It all made sense now.

"So everything that's been going on…has been a test?" Susan asked slowly, as if to make sure she understood him correctly before fully grasping the concept.

"Yes"

"So I'm not married to Isabel?"

"Yes"

His knees seem to falter at this, but Kristen helped him up, making sure he was steady before letting go. There was an odd silence throughout the hall and with cautious eyes he turned and looked at Kristen. She looked back at him quizzically.

"You know I love you, right?" he said in the form of a question, turning to face her now.

"Of course" she replied.

"And I'd do anything for you?"

"I know that now"

"Will you marry me?"

He dropped to one knee and held her hands tightly. She glanced down at him, her face fixed in a permanent shock.

"Peter…I'm 17…we're so young" she rationalized slowly, her words almost falling over each other. She fell to her knees to get on level with him and her eyes glassed over.

"But we love each other. I don't want to loose you again" he murmered to her, brushing some more hair out of her face. She looked at him for what seemed like minutes. She took in a breath, brushed away her tears and then looked back at him. Her mind was made up.

"So what do you say?" he ventured again.

She looked at him in silence, her eyes flicker to Susan's, Lucy's and Edmund's. They were all looking at her with the dearest hope. Finally, she looked back at Peter.

"Ok. I will marry you"

**((Author's Note- IT'S FINALLY OVER! It's been a hell of a run and there's so many of you to thank, I'm just going to make it universal. Big thanks go out to those who've followed this story for its run. It's been an amazing experience writing it and I hope this ending wasn't too clichéd for you all. Other thanks go out to anyone who's ever left a review or even read the story. I'd be no where without you guys. Thanks again, and be on the look out for a sequel!))**


End file.
